We are Enemies and Lover
by Inchii17
Summary: [Chapter 9 END UP] Di awal mereka sangat jauh sejauh matahari dan bumi namun sebuah kejadian membuat mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Seventeen Pairing, SoonHoon, Meanie, SeungHan, VerKwan, JunHao.
1. Prolog

We Are Enemies And Lover

Yayaerma1

Cast :  
\- Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi)  
\- Lee Jihoon (Woozi)  
\- Others member Seventeen

Pairing : SoonHoon, and others/? Temukan sendiri~

Genre : Romance.

Warning : bxb, YAOI!

*AUTHOR POV*

Hari yang cerah dengan udara dingin yang menyelimuti kota seoul kota paling indah. Cerita tentang dua orang yang tak pernah akur sejak pertama kali bertemu, namun karena itulah mereka jadi sedekat nadi, jika di awal mereka sangat jauh sejauh matahari dan bumi namun sebuah kejadian membuat mereka menjadi sangat dekat. Benar apa yang orang katakan benci dan cinta hanya berbeda tipis, terlalu membenci seseorang akan membuatmu jatuh dalam dunia yang di namakan cinta dan terlalu mencintai sesuatu akan membuatmu masuk dalam dunia benci.

Tidak hanya mereka, namun orang yang ada di sekitar mereka jadi lebih dekat satu sama lain, permusuhan mereka seperti awal dari takdir cinta mereka.

 _Gimana? Lanjut? Delete?Reviewnya~~~_


	2. Chapter 1

Cast :  
\- Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi)  
\- Lee Jihoon (Woozi)  
\- Others member Seventeen

Pairing : SoonHoon, and others/? Temukan sendiri~

Genre : Romance, Seventeen Couple!

Warning : bxb, YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! OOC!

*Author pov*

Sekolah khusus namja yang di bangun 17 tahun yang lalu ini sudah membuat banyak orang yang bersekolah di sini menjadi sangat terkenal, panutan bagi masyarakat lain, dan menjadi best school dalam beberapa tahun ini. Demi kebaikan para siswanya, sekolah memiliki asrama agar para siswa lebih disiplin dan lebih memudahkan mereka untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Namun sejak setahun yang lalu ada sebuah kejadian antara 2 orang laki-laki yang terikat akan takdir mereka di masa depan, mereka awalnya tidak saling mengenal dan tidak saling peduli, namun di karenakan kesalah pahaman, mereka malah bemusuhan, permusuhan mereka termasuk permusuhan yang sehat karena sejak mereka bermusuhan sejak itu juga mereka banyak mengharumkan nama sekolah karena bakat masing-masing.

Permusuhan mereka terus berlanjut di tahun ajaran kedua ini, namja yang pertama dengan tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi, badannya kurus, matanya membentuk jam 10:10, sangat pandai dalam pelajaran maupun dance, serta sangat bagus dalam olah raga, wajahnya manis, selalu ramah pada siapa saja. Namja yang kedua, tinggi tubuhnya lebih kecil, rambutnya sangat halus jika di sentuh, kulitnya putih bersih, wajahnya sangat manis, pandai dalam pelajaran, olahraga dan music, namun wajahnya selalu datar, jarang tersenyum, dan namja paling tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, meski begitu sebenarnya dia orang yang sangat rapuh di dalamnya.

Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon, dua orang ini memulai takdir mereka yang sebenarnya sejak pesta Hallowen.

*Jihoon POV*

"pabo Kwon itu awas saja jika aku bertemu dengannya nanti" seruku kesal saat melihat buku kecilku yang selalu ku jaga ada di atas lemari yang sangat tinggi, asal kalian tahu aku memiliki tubuh yang di bilang kurang tinggi dan dia pabo Kwon itu meletakkan buku berhargaku di atas lemari yang sangat tinggi.

"Jihoon-ah apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanya Jeonghan hyung, dia temanku, hyungku, senpaiku yang sangat-sangat baik padaku.

"Pabo Kwon itu berulah lagi hyung" aduku.

"Kali ini apa lagi hm?" Tanyanya lembut, namja dengan rambut panjang ini memang memiliki kepribadian sangat baik pada siapapun tapi di sarankan untuk tidak membuatnya marah.

"Dia meletakkan buku catatanku di atas lemari itu hyung!" Kataku.

"Sebentar.." katanya dan mengambil kursi yang ada di dekat kami dan mengambilkan bukuku.

"Hyung, gomawo!" Kataku.

"jagalah baik-baik dan lagi cobalah untuk berbaikan dengan Soonyoung" kata Jeonghan hyung.

"Tidak mau hyung! Kami sudah di takdirkan menjadi bulan dan matahari, minyak dan air jadi tidak mungkin bisa kami berbaikan" kataku.

"Yasudah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kau bersiap-siap hm? Hari ini hari pertama sekolah di mulai." Jeonghan hyung mengingatkanku jika sedari tadi aku sudah membuang-buang waktuku terlalu banyak.

"Seandainya saja bukan karena Pabo Kwon itu aku tidak akan membuang waktuku, kalau begitu hyung aku akan siap-siap dulu dan lagi kita ada latihan sore ini hyung! sampai jumpa lagi hyung" kataku pergi.

Aku Lee Jihoon, yah banyak orang tahu jika aku adalah seseorang yang sangat pendiam tapi saat bersama beberapa orang terdekatku kurasa aku bukan lagi Jihoon pendiam tapi Jihoon pemarah.

*Author POV*

Jihoon dengan tergesa-gesa pergi ke sekolah yang memang tak jauh dari asrama yang di tinggalinya. Dia berlari dengan perasaan tak senang, yah Jihoon sedang dalam mode kesalnya, tak akan ada yang berani mengganggunya sekarang, dia terlihat seperti akan menerkammu sekarang padahal dia tak sengaja menatapmu dari kejauhan.

Kwon Soonyoung, laki-laki yang pagi itu membuat seorang Lee Jihoon marah dengan santainya berjalan melalui Jihoon yang menatapnya tajam.

"Ku harap aku tak sekelas denganmu lagi kecil" kata namja bermarga Kwon itu dan pergi menuju papan pengumuman.

"Aku juga tidak berharap untuk sekelas denganmu Pabo Kwon!" Kata Jihoon menggeram kesal manahan amarahnya, jika saja dia tidak ingat dia masih sekolah mungkin dia sudah melemparkan gitar yang ada di punggungnya itu ke kepala Kwon Soonyoung itu.

"Wah wah,, sepertinya doa kalian tidak terkabul kali ini" kata Seokmin, namja satu ini cukup dekat dengan dua orang yang saling bermusuhan di sampingnya.

"MWO?!" teriak SoonHoon bersamaan membuat puluhan pasang mata menatap mereka.

"Yang benar saja!" Seru Soonyoung.

"Ini akan jadi tahun terburuk" ucap Jihoon.

"Kalian berdua apa tidak lelah bertengkar terus hah?!" Tanya Mingyu, namja yang sangat mirip dengan tiang ini (jihoon yang bilang dia tiang :v #yaya di timvuk gitar ama jihoon cerita end v: eh gk deng canda :v) sudah sangat sering melihat Soonyoung dan Jihoon bertengkar, Soonyoung dan dia adalah teman sekamar dan sahabat sejak kecil, mereka berdua selalu bersama kecuali saat jam ekskul, mereka memilih klub yang berbeda, karena selalu bersama Soonyoung, Mingyu selalu melihat pertengkarang antara matahari dan bulan ini. Jika di sisi Soonyoung, Mingyu lah yang cukup menderita sedangkan di sisi Jihoon Wonwoo lah yang selalu bosan melihat pertengakaran yang tidak ada ujungnya itu.

"Bukan hanya Soonyoung dan Jihoon, kau juga Mingyu" kata Seokmin.

"Hah aku? Dengan siapa?" Tanya Mingyu bingung.

"Wonwoo" jawab Seokmin dan yang di sebut langsung pura-pura tak dengar. "Kalian berdua bahkan lebih parah, kalian bertengakar dimana saja bahkan hingga ruang klub" kata Seokmin ketus, dia sebagai teman Soonyoung dan Anggota klub Vocal tentu saja akan membela mereka bedua meski rasanya lucu juga membela dua orang yang bermusuhan.

"Untuk setahun kedepan aku berdoa agar kalian jadi semakin dekat" ucap Jisoo, Sunbae mereka satu ini tak pernah memihak kubu siapapun seperti Seokmin, Jisoo salah satu orang yang dekat dengan SoonHoon, meski bermusuhan mereka memiliki ikatan yang aneh.

Banyak orang yang bingung kenapa orang seperti Soonyoung dan Jihoon bermusuhan padahal mereka memiliki aura yang cocok satu sama lain.

"HYUNG!" panggil seorang namja manis yang wajahnya mirip dengan Jihoon.

"Chanie?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Hyung! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu hyung!" Kata namja imut itu dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kapan kau datang chanie?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Kemarin Hyung, aku ingin mencari kalian kemarin tapi aku terlalu lelah dan akhirnya tidur seharian di asrama, hehe" katanya dengan wajah yang malu-malu.

"Ah benar ini teman sekelasku, dan teman satu kamarku, Minghao-ah ini Hyungku dan ini teman-teman hyungku" kata Chan dengan wajah cerianya lagi.

"Annyeonghaseo, Minghao imnida, aku berasal dari china jadi maaf jika tidak terlalu banyak bicara nantinya" katanya dengan wajah malu.

 _Astaga! Mereka sangat imuutt!_ Pikir Jeonghan, yang sedari tadi menatap kearah 2 honbae barunya.

"annyeong Minghao, Jihoon imnida, dan ini Wonwoo, ini Jeonghan sunbae, itu Jisoo sunbae, Seokmin, Seungcheol sunbae, Jun sunbar, Mingyu dan Pabo Kwon" kata Jihoon memperkenalkan orang-orang di dekatnya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang Pabo Kwon?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Menurutmu?" Kata Jihoon.

"Aku bukan Pabo Kwon, namaku Soonyoung" kata Soonyoung.

"Ne bangapseumida Sunbae" kata Chan dan Minghao bersamaan.

"Ah matta Hyung, Aku ingin masuk klub Dance bersama Minghao, apa hyung tau siapa ketua dan pembinanya hyung?" Tanya Chan pada Jihoon, yang di tanya hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Aku tau" kata Wonwoo.

"Siapa hyung?" Tanya Chan dengan senyuman yang semakin merekah di wajahnya.

"Dia..."

"YAK! BISA LIAT JALAN GAK SIH?!" Teriak seseorang dari segerombol anak baru.

"Sorry" kata seseorang lagi, wajahnya yang setengah bule itu menarik perhatian orang-orang.

"Sepertinya akan ada penerus Jihoon-Soonyoung, Wonwoo-Mingyu, Jeonghan sunbae-Seungcheol sunbae" kata Seokmin. Dan orang-orang yang di sebut menatap tajam pada Seokmin.

"Kalian juga awalnya begitu" Kata Jisoo yang tiba-tiba membela Seokmin.

"Lihat? Bahkan Jisoo Sunbae saja setuju" kata Seokmin bangga.

"Diam kau Seokmin!" Kata Jihoon.

"Itu Seungkwan dan Hansol kan?" Tanya Chan pada Minghao dan minghao menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kalian kenal?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Nde Sunbae, kamar mereka di sebelah kamarku dan Minghao, mereka teman sekamar" jelas Chan.

"Sunbae? Kalian bisa memanggilku Eomma jika kalian mau" kata Jeonghan, yang sifat keibuannya muncul tiba-tiba. "Jihoon dan Wonwoo juga anakku" kata Jeonghan dengan senyum keibuaannya.

"Sunbaee! Berhentilah menjadikan anak-anak manis dan imut menjadi anakmu dan lagi Wonwoo itu tak ada manis-manisnya" kata Seokmin.

"sudah ku bilang diam kau Seokmin" kata Jihoon, dia paling tidak suka mendengar kata manis, imut, dan kecil.

"mian Jihoon-ah" kata Seokmin, dia tak akan berbicara lagi, dia tau jika dia bicara lagi mungkin gitar kesayangan Jihoon itu akan melayang ke kepalanya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, bagaimana jika kita ke sana? Sepertinya mereka perlu di pisahkan sebelum terjadi hal buruk." Kata Jisoo, mengajak Chan juga Minghao ke arah teman-teman barunya.

"Seungkwan, Hansol" panggil Chan.

"mwoya?!" Tanya Seungkwan dan Hansol bersamaan dengan nada yang berbeda tentunya. Mereka berdua saling menatap sebentar dan menatap ke arah namja manis yang memanggil mereka tadi.

"Ada apa Chan?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Tidak, hanya menyapa, kalian kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Chan.

"Tidak" kata Hansol.

"Apanya yang tidak hah?!" Kata seungkwan kesal.

"Sudah, sudah... jangan bertengkar hanya karena masalah kecil, apa kalian mau jadi seperti orang yang kukenal?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Maksud sunbae?" Tanya Minghao.

"Jika kalian terus bertengkar kurasa kalian akan selalu bersama selama 3 tahun ini dan mungkin kalian akan memiliki hari-hari yang menyeramkan" kata Wonwoo yang entah sejak kapan ikut dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Yah kalian akan menyesal karena kalian saling mengenal" kata Mingyu.

"Kalian berharap pertengkaran itu tak pernah terjadi agar kehidupan normal kalian tidak terganggu" kata Jihoon.

"Bahkan kalian akan merasa kesal karena harus melihat wajahnya dimana pun" kata Soonyoung.

"Hoo kalian bisa seperti ini juga ternyata? Kalian sangat cocok" kata Jun.

"Sunbaee!" Kata Meanie dan Soonhoon.

"kalian dengar kan? Dan kalian lihat? Kalian akan terus di gosipkan bersama-sama juga jika terus bertengkar" kata Jeonghan.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara?" Kata Jisoo.

"Aku tidak separah mereka okay?" Kata Jeonghan membela dirinya.

"apa mereka berempat bertengkar juga?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Ya, Jihoon itu dan Soonyoung, Wonwoo dengan Mingyu, dan jangan lupakan Jeonghan dan Seungcheol" kata Jun.

"Mereka terlihat serasi" kata Hansol, dan yang mendengar kalimat itu menatap pasangan-pasangan musuhan itu bersamaan dan mengangguk bersamaan.

"Jangan katakan itu di depan mereka nanti" kata Jun lagi.

"Sekarang kalian baikan dulu dan berjanji akan membicarakan dengan tenang dulu masalah kalian sebelum terjadi bencana yang tidak kalian inginkan" kata Jisoo bijak.

"Nde Sunbae" kata Seungkwan dan Hansol, mereka berbaikan dan pamit ke kelas, mereka sudah terlalu lama di sana dan pelajaran akan di mulai sebentar lagi.

 _Yeyeye! Akhirnyaaa~ chap 1 selese jugaaaa~ gimana ceritanya? Apa kalian penasaran gimana kelanjutannya? Lanjut? Atau Delete? Review pleasee~~~_


	3. Chapter 2

~We are Enemies And Lover~

Yayaerma1

Cast :  
\- Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi)  
\- Lee Jihoon (Woozi)  
\- Others member Seventeen

Pairing : SoonHoon, and others/? Temukan sendiri~

Genre : Romance.

Warning : bxb, YAOI!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

*Author POV*

Jihoon, Soonyoung, Wonwoo dan Mingyu ah jangan lupakan Seokmin yang bejalan lebih dulu, mereka berjalan bersama ke kelas, wajah mereka tidak menunjukkan kebahagiaan, gumaman kecil terdengar dari bibir mereka.

"Bisakah kalian tidak bergumam seperti itu?" Tanya Seokmin akhirnya. Yang lain mendengar kalimat itu langsung menatap Seokmin dengan tatapan membunuh.

 _"Jika saja bukan teman sudah kubunuh"_ pikir mereka berempat.

"oh SoonHoon dan Meanie satu kelas lagi!" Seru teman sekelas mereka, siapa yang tak kenal dengan pasangan-pasangan itu? Pasangan yang selalu mengharumkan nama sekolah di tahun pertama mereka bersekolah di sana.

"Sepertinya kelas kita akan menjadi kelas terbaik tahun ini" seru yang lain.

"Kurasa hanya kalian yang bahagia sekarang" timpal Seokmin dan kemudian suara tawa mewarnai kelas itu.

Seonsaengnim sudah membagikan tempat duduk mereka, tak terlalu buruk untuk yang lain dan cukup buruk untuk duo pasangan kita. Soonyoung memang sebangku dengan Mingyu, tapi di depan mereka duduk 2 namja yang menjadi musuh mereka selama setahun belakangan ini.

"Kurasa tahun ini akan menjadi tahun sial" kata Wonwoo dan Jihoon mengangguk setuju.

-Yayaerma1-

"Kalian jodoh" itulah kalimat pertama yang di ungkapkan Jun saat mereka sedang berkumpul di kantin, sekali lagi mereka harus satu kelompok makan. Salaahkan Seokmin yang mengajak mereka makan bersama hingga bertemu dengan sunbae mereka.

"Hyung" panggil Soonyoung pada Seungcheol.

"Hm?" gumam seungcheol, dia masih sangat serius menyantap makanannya sekarang.

"masih ingat dengan Park Seonsaengnim?" Tanya Soonyoung, dan Seungcheol menjawab dengan anggukan.

"seonsaengnim mencarimu, datanglah ke Junior High School jika ada waktu" kata Soonyoung, dan Seungcheol menghentikan aktivitas makannya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Seungcheol, dan Soonyoung menggeleng tanda tak tahu.

"Apa Soonyoung sunbae dan Seungcheol sunbae satu sekolah dulu?" Tanya Chan yang sepertinya baru saja sampai di kantin dan tidak menemukan tempat yang kosong selain di meja anak-anak peraih piala sekolah ini berkumpul.

"Oh Chan" seru Jun.

"Annyeonghaseyo sunbae" kata Chan ramah.

"Duduklah, masih ada tempat kosong di sini, kau duduk di dekatku Minghao-ah" kata Jeonghan lembut.

"Berhati-hatilah minghao-ah" kata Seokmin, dan berakhir mendapat pukulan di kepala.

"Yah.. begitulah" kata Seungcheol.

"Aku.. sama sekali.. tidak mengerti.. bukannya kalian bermusuhan? Kenapa duduk bersama?" Tanya Minghao polos.

"Ini karena Jisoo" jawab Seungcheol.

"Seokmin" kata Mingyu.

"Kalian terlihat sangat cocok duduk bersama-sama" kata Seungkwan yang baru saja ikut dalam kelompok itu, sepertinya tahun ini akan sangat menyenangkan karena mereka punya banyak teman/?

"Hansol-ah, di sini" panggil Chan saat melihat Hansol yang kebingungan mencari tempat untuk makan di kantin yang sedang penuh-penuhnya.

"jadi kalian akan ikut klub apa?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Ah benar, aku dan Minghao akan masuk club dance.." kata Chan semangat.

"Ketua klub yang sekarang adalah Soonyoung" kata Jun "aku satu-satunya murid kelas 3, karena tak ingin menambah beban jadi sejak kelas 1 kemarin Soonyoung menjadi ketua Klub" jelas Jun pada Chan dan Minghao.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian? Seungkwan? Hansol?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Klub Vocal sunbae" jawab Seungkwan dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hiphop" kata Hansol.

"Klub Vocal? Hyungku yang menjadi ketuanya" kata Chan bangga dan menatap kearah namja yang memiliki tubuh sedikit lebih mungil darinya.

"Jihoon sunbae?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Seperti Soonyoung, Jihoon sudah di percaya menjadi ketua klub sejak tahun pertamanya" kata Jeonghan "dan mohon bantuannya di klub nanti Seungkwanie" lanjut Jeonghan.

"Nado" kata Seokmin dan Jisoo bersamaan.

"Nde Sunbae" jawab Seungkwan.

"Bagaimana dengan Hiphop?" Tanya Hansol.

"Klub Hiphop sekarang ada Seungcheol, Mingyu dan Wonwoo" jelas Jisoo.

"Apa Seungcheol sunbae yang jadi ketuanya?" Tanya Hansol, dan semua yang ada di sana mengangguk.

"Sepertinya kita jadi kelompok yang sangat menarik tahun ini" kata Jun.

"Bukan sepertinya Jun, tapi memang akan menjadi kelompok yang menarik, apalagi dengar dari gosip, sedang ada pendekatan dari salah satu pasangan" kata Seokmin, Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang mendengar hampir saja tersedak.

"Kalian berdua kenapa?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Apa jangan-jangan kalian..." kata Jihoon menatap Wonwoo dan Mingyu bergantian.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya lupa minum" kata Wonwoo berkilah.

 _"Mencurigakan"_ kata semua orang di sana kecuali Meanie.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada 2 orang lagi yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi diam karena mendengar kalimat Seokmin tadi.

-Yayaerma1-

"Wonwoo" panggil Jihoon pada orang di sampingnya itu, sejak tadi dia hanya melihat ke arah ponselnya, seperti sedang membalas pesan dari seseorang.

"Wonwoo-ya apa kau sedang.. kau tahu...pendekatan dengan... dengan Mingyu?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Hah?!" Tanya Wonwoo kaget.

 _Astaga, sebelum ini Jihoon bahkan gak pernah peduli soal ini dan sekarang dia tanya? Harus jawab apa nih? Kalau bilang iya... yang ada dia bakalan ngamuk, kalau jawab enggak nanti kalo mingyu denger gimana? Tuhaannn cobaan apa ini?!_ Pikir Wonwoo.

"Won? Wonwoo? Jeon Wonwoo?!" Panggil Jihoon.

"Hah?! Mwo?" Tanya Wonwoo kaget.

"ditanya malah melamun" kata Jihoon ketus. "Jadi? Lagi pendekatan gitu sama Mingyu?" Tanya Jihoon lagi.

 _Nah kan tanya lagi, gak bisa kabur nih kalau gini, apa bilang aja kali ya? Sebodo amat dia ngamuk nanti_

"I-iya" jawab Wonwoo akhirnya. Jihoon yang mendengar langsung melepaskan pensil dan buku di tangannya.

"WHAT?!" Kata Jihoon dan menarik beberapa pasang mata di kelas mereka.

"Duh Jihooonn tenang dulu" kata Wonwoo panik. Jihoon yang sadar jika sekarang mereka sedang diperhatikan langsung duduk kembali ke kursinya dan pura-pura tak ada apa-apa.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Sejak liburan kemarin, Mian gak cerita, aku cuman takut buat cerita sekarang, tapi beneran deh aku juga mau cerita cuman bukan sekarang, yah karena Jihoonie tadi tanya, ya sudah aku jawab saja" kata Wonwoo dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Apa kau takut aku marah wonwoo-ya?" Tanya Jihoon, dan Wonwoo mengangguk. "Aku tak akan marah jika kau cerita, aku paham kalau orang-orang gak akan pernah bisa milih siapa orang yang bakalan mereka cintai kan?" Kata Jihoon, Wonwoo yang mendengar jadi terdiam memikirkan siapa yang berbicara dengannya sekarang, Jihoon yang dia kenal tak akan menerima hal seperti ini dengan mudah apalagi berkaitan dengan musuh bebuyutannya, tapi sekarang tanpa ada protes dia menerimanya, dan kembali ke buku kesayangannya seperti tidak ada apa-apa, sepertinya dia sedang membuat lagu baru.

"semoga kalian cepat jadian, jadi aku bisa minta traktirnya nanti" kata Jihoon dan pergi keluar dari kelas mereka.

Wonwoo yang mendengar langsung mengerti Jihoon menerima hubungan dia dan Mingyu karena Jihoon ingin minta pajak jadiannya.

-Yayaerma1-

"Seperti tahun sebelumnya, sekolah kita akan mengadakan Hallowen party, jadi siapapun yang ingin berpartisipasi dalam acaranya bisa hubungi Kim Soohyun Seonsaengnim, dan Seonsaengnim sangat berharap Jihoon, Seokmin, Soonyoung, Wonwoo dan Mingyu dapat berpartisipasi seperti tahun sebelumnya" kata Seinsaengnim sebelum membubarkan kelas.

"Tahun ini pasti ada hal menarik lagi terjadi" kata seseorang.

"Aku tak sabar menunggunya, Wonwoo Mingyu semangat!" Kata yang lain.

"Soonyoung Jihoon jangan bertengkar terus, buatlah party kali ini lebih menarik lagi" kata yang lainnya.

"Apa tak ada yang menyemangatiku?" Tanya Seokmin.

"Sepertinya tak ada" kata Jihoon.

"Apa mereka sejahat itu? padahal yang selalu membuat kelas tertawa kan aku" kata Seokmin.

"Apanya yang membuat kelas tertawa? Kau selalu saja menjelek-jelekkan kami" kata Soonyoung dan mengajak Mingyu pergi, diikuti Jihoon dan Wonwoo.

"Mereka sangat jahat" kata Seokmin "yakk! Jihoon-ah tungguuu!" lanjut Seokmin, mereka akan pergi ke klub masing-masing dan mulai mempersiapkan penampilan mereka di acara Hallowen party nanti.

 _Rsty764 : kkkkk~ gomawo, mian yah ini Seungcheolnya baru muncul dikit mungkin entar/? Soalnya mau ngenalin Soonhoon sama Meanie dulu :V belum lagi couple lain yang masih nunggu gilirannya sosweet"an/?_

 _Sonewbamin : kkkkk~ gomawo, terharu masa/? Yah ini udah update kok moga greget di hati yah kkk~_

 _Naegahoshzi : Kkkkk~ gomawo, di usahain yah biar bisa cepet update soalnya lagi masa persiapan ujian T.T_

 _Uhee : ini udah lanjut chingu~ semoga seneng yah bacanya/? Kkk~_

 _Justsnhn : kkkkk~ biar greget mungkin jadi dibikin berantem padahalkan saling sayang/? *eh kkkk~_

 _Nitaayota : kkkk~ liat nanti yah :v soalnya masih bingung sama Seokmin and Jisoo bakalan di couple'in apa kaga :v_

 _JonginDO : kkkk~ gomawo juga udah review~~_

 _Makasih udah mau review di ff abal-abal ini :'v terharu sebenarnya :'v dan sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya bikin ff BL lol :'v semoga nikmatin ceritanya yah kkk~_

 _Btw aku kasih bocoran deh buat chap 3nya, di Chapter itu berasa dunia milik Meanie ajah :v dan acara Hallowen partynya? Kkkk~ ada kejutan buat Soonhoon :v_

 _Yeyeaaa selesaaaiii juga Chap 2nya gimana? Lanjut? Delete? Jangan lupa Review and tap Follow and Fav this story~~_


	4. Chapter 3

We are Enemies and Lover

-Yayaerma1-

Cast :  
\- Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi)  
\- Lee Jihoon (Woozi)  
\- Others member Seventeen

Pairing : SoonHoon, and others/? Temukan sendiri~

Genre : Romance.

Warning : bxb, YAOI! TYPO bertebaran :'V bukan cerita sempurna yang masih perlu banyak pembetulan di sana-sini :'v

please reviewnya~ don't be silent rider :'v

-DON'T LIKE DON'T READ-

*Author POV*

Hallowen Party akan di laksanakan 1 bulan lagi, semua orang yang berpartisipasi dalam acara ini menyiapkan dengan matang penampilan mereka, apalagi klub dance, vocal, dan hiphop yang sejak dulu memang selalu berpartisipasi dalam acara-acara sekolah.

-di klub Dance-

"Soonyoung-ah." panggil Jun, dia sudah terlentang di lantai karena kelelahan sehabis latihan bersama Dino dan Minghao. Dino dan Minghao yang menjadi member baru perlu banyak latihan dan sekarang adalah giliran Jun yang melatih mereka berdua, sedangkan Soonyoung sedang memikirkan perubahan gerakan pada dance yang akan mereka tampilkan di Hallowen Party.

"..." tak ada jawaban.

"Soonyoung? Kwon Soonyoung?!" Panggil Jun dengan suara yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tapi masih tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda pemilik marga Kwon itu. Dan ternyata pemuda Kwon itu sedang tertidur di atas meja tempat dia mencurahkan berbagai ide yang ia pikirkan.

"sepertinya Soonyoung sunbae kelelahan." kata Chan.

"Dia terlalu memaksakan diri." kata Jun.

"Dia mempertaruhkan harga dirinya, sunbae." kata Chan, Jun dan Minghao menatapnya bingung. "Sama seperti Jihoon hyung, harga diri bagi mereka adalah hal terpenting, jika harga diri mereka terluka atau ternodai sedikit saja mungkin mereka akan terpuruk dengan mudahnya, tapi mereka dengan sangat cepat pulih kembali dari keterpurukan itu." Kata Chan.

"Jadi siapa yang akan kau dukung Chan?" Tanya Minghao.

"Mereka berdua tentu saja." jawab Chan dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Hahaha, kau bertanya hal tidak perlu Minghao-ah." kata Jun sambil mengusap lembut puncak kepala Minghao, dan yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya tersipu malu.

"Kalian terlihat cocok jika bersama." kata Soonyoung, sepertinya dia sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Oh kau sudah bangun, jadi bagaimana? Apa kita lanjutkan nanti saja di asrama dan beristirahat dulu, atau..." kata Jun mengantung.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, Chan dan Minghao pasti sudah lelah, kau juga sunbae, istirahat saja hari ini, kita diskusikan besok lagi saja." kata Soonyoung, membubarkan latihan sore itu.

-di klub Vocal-

"Kurasa, lagu ini sudah cukup bagus." kata Jihoon.

"Tapi sepertinya masih ada yang kurang." lanjut Jisoo.

"bagaimana lanjutkan besok saja? Tidak baik jugakan berlatih terlalu sering dan memaksakan diri." usul Jeonghan yang memperhatikan anggota lain, wajah mereka terlihat lelah, sangat lelah, apalagi uri Leader Lee Jihoon, wajahnyalah yang terlihat paling lelah, yah wajar saja dia baru saja menyelesaikan revisi dari lagu sebelumnya, dan mungkin dia perlu merevisinya lagi nanti.

"Benar, tidak baik untuk suara kita nantinya, apalagi kau Jihoon-ah istirahat saja, kau sangat perlu istirahat sekarang." kata Seokmin, meski menyebalkan, Seokmin adalah orang yang sangat baik dan peduli.

"Seungkwan-ah suaramu sudah bagus, jadi jangan memaksakan diri untuk berlatih terlalu keras, okay?" Kata Jeonghan, dan Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa besok, hari ini kita beristirahat saja." kata Jihoon menutup latihan hari itu.

-Klub HipHop-

"YOSH!" Teriak sang Leader Hiphop.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." kata Mingyu.

"Tak sia-sia kita lembur tiap hari untuk membuat liriknya." lanjut Wonwoo.

"Ini berkat Member baru kita dan dua combo Meanie, jika saja kalian selalu akur begini aku tak perlu ke ruang kepala keamanan tiap hari." kata Seungcheol sambil menepuk pelan punggung Hansol.

"ke ruang kepala keamanan? Untuk apa Hyung?"

"Melaporkan apa yang mereka perbuat pada ruangan tak bersalah ini." kata Seungcheol, berakhir dengan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Kim Mingyu! Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau buatkan kami makanan yang enak untuk perayaan berhasilnya kita membuat lagu ini?" Tanya Seongcheol, yang di tanya hanya diam, sedang berpikir mungkin.

"Boleh saja hyung, tapi hanya kita kan?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Tentu saj-"

"apa aku tadi dengar jika Mingyu akan memasak malam ini?" Tanya seseorang dengan mata yang terlihat seperti jam 10:10, Kwon Soonyoung, dia ke ruang klub hiphop karena ingin mengajak mingyu pulang bersama, beruntung dia mendengar hal yang menyenangkan di sana.

Seongcheol menatap Soonyoung, dia merasa bingung kenapa Soonyoung selalu ada disaat yang tepat?

 _Yah jika hanya soonyoung tak masalah sih, kurasa Mingyu masih bisa memasak makanan lezat untuk kami makan_ pikir Seongcheol.

"yah Mingyu akan memasak hari ini, kau boleh ikut Soonyoung-ah itu jika kau mau." kata Seongcheol.

"Tentu saja aku mau Hyung, siapa yang mau menolak makanan lezat buatan Kim Mingyu?" Katanya sumringah, orang yang disebut-sebut hanya tersenyum bangga.

"Lagi pula kau selalu minta aku memasakan makanan untukmu Soonyoung-ssiii." kata Mingyu akhirnya, dia baru sadar jika selalu dialah yang memasak setiap harinya.

"Hehe mian Mingyu-ya, tapi bukannya itu memang tugas kita? Kau memasak, aku mencuci piringnya, kau mencuci baju, aku membersihkan kamar kita." kata Soonyoung, Mingyu berpikir sebentar dan kemudian menganggukan kepalanya, dia membenarkan perkataan Soonyoung.

"Kalian terlihat bodoh jika bersama." kata seseorang yang baru saja masuk ruang klub itu, Lee Jihoon, sama seperti Soonyoung, dia ke sana untuk menjemput sahabat serta teman sekamarnya.

"apa kau mau ikut Jihoon-ah?" Tanya Mingyu, membuat semua yang disana terkecuali Wonwoo menatapnya heran, karena tidak biasanya Mingyu mengajak orang yang notabenenya adalah musuh dari sahabatnya sendiri itu.

"Ikut apa?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Kami akan mengadakan pesta kecil malam ini, Mingyu yang akan memasak, jadi apa kau mau ikut?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Dimana?" Tanya Jihoon lagi. Yang lain menatap Seongcheol, mereka belum memutuskan akan mengadakannya dimana.

"Di halaman belakang asrama." kata Seongcheol.

"Boleh, aku tak ada kerjaan hari ini." kata Jihoon.

 _Dia tak menolaknya? Jihoon? Lee Jihoon? Bukannya dia benci keramaiaan dan dia menerima ajakan ini begitu saja? Astaga, Tuhan! Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia sakit?_ Batin Wonwoo, dia khawatir akan kesehatam dan akal sehat Jihoon yang sedikit berubah sekarang.

"Kau yakin? Akan ada Soonyoung di sana." kata Wonwoo kelepasan, Soonyoung yang mendengar namanya disebutkan pura-pura tak dengar apa-apa.

"Mudah saja, Aku akan menganggapnya tak ada." kata Jihoon, dan selesai lah masalah sore itu, mereka berenam, akan mengadakan pesta kecil di belakang asrama.

-Yayaerma1-

"Wonwoo!" panggil Mingyu, mereka baru saja selesai makan-makan dan berpisah, Jihoon entah pergi kemana bersama gitar kesayangannya, Soonyoung pergi berjalan-jalan untuk mencari ide baru, Seongcheol dia pergi ke kamar, dia bilang dia lelah, Hansol pergi menemui Seungkwan, katanya ada urusan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Bisa bicara?" tanya Mingyu lembut dan Wonwoo menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Apa reaksi Jihoon saat kau bilang kita sedang dekat?" Tanya Mingyu, tangannya menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, mengelusnya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Dia sepertinya setuju saja dengan kedekatan kita, bagaimana dengan Soonyoung? Apa kau sudah memberitahunya?" Tanya Wonwoo, Mingyu menggeleng.

"Bukan karena aku tak ingin, aku sangat ingin bilang pada mereka, tapi aku takut, Soonyoung saat marah sangat mengerikan." kata Mingyu.

"Aku tahu, tapi lihat? Jihoon yang kupikir akan marah malah biasa saja dan menganggapnya wajar." Kata Wonwoo.

"Kau benar, aku akan memberitahu Soonyoung malam ini di kamar tapi sebelum itu..." kata Mingyu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo, manik matanya bertemu dengan manik mata Mingyu, wajahnya terasa panas, sekujur tubuhnya menjadi kaku, dia sedang malu sekarang, ditatap begitu intens oleh seorang Kim Mingyu, siapa yang akan tahan dengan tatapannya? Apalagi dengan penuh perasaan yang terpancar dari mata itu.

"Jeon Wonwoo, mau kah kau menjadi kekasih hidupku?" Tanya Mingyu.

"..." Wonwoo diam, dia terharu/? Tidak, dia bingung. "Apa kau sedang menembakku atau sedang melamarku?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku sedang memintamu menjadi kekasihku sekarang, nanti, dan kapanpun sampai maut memisahkan kita." Kata Mingyu.

"Kau melamarku." kata Wonwoo.

"Aku memang melamarmu, aku tak berniat memutuskanmu ataupun mencari orang lain, karena aku sangat menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu, dan aku akan bilang hal ini setiap hari mulai sekarang." kata Mingyu, tangan kirinya sudah ada di sekitar wajah Wonwoo, sedari tadi Wonwoo menahan rona merah di pipinya, tapi semakin lama ditahan dia malah semakin malu.

"jadi apa kau mau?" Tanya Mingyu sekali lagi.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi, sepertinya Wonwoo sedang mentest kesabaran Mingyu, apa Mingyu bisa tahan dengan sikap Wonwoo yang seperti itu.

"Menjadi kekasihku, pendamping hidupku, dan menjadi orang yang paling kusayangi di dunia ini." kata Mingyu, dia mengelus lembut pipi Wonwoo yang mulai merona, sepertinya Wonwoo tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi.

"I-iya aku mau." kata Wonwoo malu.

 _Wajahnya terlalu manis dan terlalu menggoda._ pikir Mingyu sambil memperhatian tiap inci wajah Wonwoo- _nya_.

 _Wajahnya terlalu dekat._ pikir Wonwoo malu, rona wajahnya semakin lama semakin merah.

Wajah Mingyu perlahan mendekat dan semakin dekat, Wonwoo yang entah memang sudah menunggu hanya diam, menatap lurus pada manik mata Mingyu, Wonwoo tau dia tak akan bisa menolak Mingyu.

Wajah mereka semakin dekat dan 'cup' kecupan ringan namun cukup lama yang diberikan Kim Mingyu mampu membuat Jeon Wonwoo terpengarah, tak hanya Wonwoo ada seorang- tidak 2 orang lagi yang terpengarah di dekat mereka.

"Uppss sepertinya aku salah jalan." kata seseorang.

"Aku juga." kata yang satunya, mereka berbalik berusaha untuk segera pergi tapi sebuah panggilan menahan mereka.

"Soonyoung?" Panggil Mingyu, dia hanya ingin memastikan jika dia tak salah orang.

"Jihoon?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang di panggil terdiam tanpa kata di sana.

"..."

"..."

"Aku akan dengar penjelasanmu nanti Kim Mingyu, dan jangan khawatir, aku tak marah, hanya sedikit kecewa, kau bisa melanjutkan aktivitasmu tadi." Kata Soonyoung berlalu, sebuah senyum kecil terukir di wajah tampan pemuda Kwon itu.

"Aku akan dengar ceritanya nanti Wonwoo-ya, lanjutkanlah." kata Jihoon, dia juga ikut pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sepertinya mereka memang tak marah." kata Wonwoo, Mingyu masih menatap Wonwoo sejak Soonyoung pergi, dia masih ingin mencicipi bibir Wonwoo lagi pula tadi tak termasuk mencicipi, dia hanya mengecupnya, dia ingin merasakan bibir itu, bibir yang selalu menggodanya dimanapun ia berada.

"Mingyu-ya kenapa diam sa-" bibir Wonwoo mungkin akan menjadi candu untuk Kim Mingyu, dia menyatukan bibir mereka, menyikirkan jarak antara mereka, saling melumat kecil, serta menyalurkan perasaan mereka dalam ciuman itu, malam yang terasa dingin menjadi hangat untuk mereka.

"aku mencintamu Jeon Wonwoo." kata Mingyu disela ciuman mereka, Wonwoo hanya menjawabnya lewat ciuman mereka yang semakin dalam.

-Yayaerma1-

Hari yang ditunggu para murid tiba, party Hallowen yang selalu ramai dibincangkan banyak orang akan dilaksanakan lagi hari ini, semua murid mempersiapkan dengan matang dimulai dari costume, penampilan, dan kejutan lainnya yang akan memukau banyak orang, tak terkecuali klub-klub terkenal di sekolah itu.

"Malam ini acaranya berbeda dari tahun kemarin kan?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Aku dengar ada acara kejutan." kata Seokmin.

"Mingyu dan Wonwoo akan menjadi pasangan favorite tahun ini." lanjut Jihoon.

"Yak! Lee Jihoon." kata Wonwoo kesal, sejak Jihoon tau Wonwoo dan Mingyu menjalin hubungan, disetiap kesempatan Jihoon pasti akan mengejek Wonwoo.

"Apa aku salah Seokmin-ah?" Tanya Jihoon mencari teman sekubu.

"Kau benar Jihoon-ah, mereka akan menjadi pasangan Favorite tahun ini." kata Seokmin.

"Mereka bahkan selalu bersama kemana pun." lanjut Jihoon.

"Kim Mingyuuuu!" Teriak Soonyoung dari luar kelas, Jihoon, Seokmin dan Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung bingung, dan Mingyu sudah berwajah pucat, dia ingin cepat pergi dari tempat itu.

"Yak! KIM MINGYU! Kau kemanakan costume ku hah?!" Tanya Soonyoung, siapapun yang tidak pernah melihat Soonyoung marah pasti akan berpikir ternyata Soonyoung bisa marah dan itu sangat mengerikan.

"A-aku lupa membawanya Soonyoungiee." kata Mingyu, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah kali ini. "mianhae Soonyoungie, bagaimana kalau aku mengerjakan bagianmu di asrama selama seminggu ini? Asalkan kau mau memaafkanku." Usul Mingyu, yah paling tidak dia bisa meredakan bom atom yang akan meledak sebentar lagi. Garis perempatan yang ada di kening Soonyoung mulai hilang, sepertinya dia sudah kembali menjadi Soonyoung normal/?.

"Baiklah, tapi jika kau tidak membawa costumenya aku harus pakai apa untuk pesta nanti?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Bagaimana jika pinjam dengan anak klub theater?" Usul Seokmin.

"Pintar juga kau!" Seru Mingyu, dan tanpa basa-basi Mingyu menyeret/? Soonyoung untuk pergi ke klub theater.

"Pasangan bodoh." celetuk Jihoon.

"Kau benar." kata Wonwoo, Jihoon langsung geleng-geleng kepala, pasalnya salah satu dari pasangan bodoh itu adalah kekasih Wonwoo sendiri.

-Yayaerma1-

Soonyoung dengan bantuan Mingyu, tentunya, bisa mengenakan costume yang memukau untuk malam itu,

Acara sudah mencapai puncaknya, semua penampilan yang mereka persiapkan sudah banyak memukau apalagi penampilan dari klub vocal, dance dan hiphop.

"Baiklah untuk acara selanjutnya, acara kejutan tahun ini." Kata sang MC.

"yeaayyy!" Teriak para murid yang menunggu kejutan apa yang di berikan panitia acara.

"Tapi sebelum itu lihatlah orang yang ada di dekat kalian terlebih dahulu!" kata sang MC. Semua murid yang mendengar langsung menatap orang yang di dekatnya.

Mingyu yang memang sedari tadi bersama Wonwoo, saling menatap, dan kemudian Mingyu dengan berani menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Orang yang digenggam merona merah, dia malu tapi menyukai perlakuan Mingyu malam itu, memang tak hanya untuk malam itu, Wonwoo selalu manyukai setiap perlakuan Mingyu kepadanya.

Disisi lain, pasangan utama kita yang tidak sengaja terpisah dengan teman-temannya dan memilih ke tempat pojokan yang hanya terdapat sedikit penerangan, tak sengaja saling memandang.

"Nah, orang yang kalian pandang tadi... cobalah untuk..." kata Sang MC membuat suasana semakin menegangkan.

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan orang yang dipandang? Apa kita harus mengerjainya? Bermain polisi dan penjahat? Atau memukulnya? Atau bermain bersama dengannya? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dan jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi hanya ada pada sang MC malam itu.

"Berdansalah bersamanya malam ini!" seru sang MC, membuat para penonton berteriak tak terima, yah meski ada beberapa yang langsung tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ini malam yang indah." kata Mingyu, dia mengajak Wonwoo berdansa dengannya, lagu romantis terdengar dalam aula besar itu. Mau tak mau semua orang berdansa, meski ada beberapa yang masih saling memandang bingung.

 _Haruskah?_ Pikir Soonyoung.

 _Dengannya?_ Pikir Jihoon.

 _Apa dia mau?_ Batin Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

 _Berdansa? Dengan melody yang romantis ini? Dalam kegelapan yang ada?_

Soonyoung dan Jihoon masih saling memandang, tak ada yang mau bergerak lebih dulu, mereka terlihat memiliki dunia sendiri, saling berbicara dalam diam mereka, sampai sang namja Kwon itu bergerak lebih dulu.

"emm.. itu.. kau tahu... kita harus.." kata namja Kwon itu bingung. Pertama kalinya dia berbicara dengan nada begitu. "Kita harus berdansa, apa kau mau berdansa denganku?" Tanya Namja Kwon itu. Dan jawaban Jihoon...

.

.

-Tbc-

.

.

 _Uyeee! Akhirnyaaa~ selesai juga chap 3nya, lumayan panjang kan? Memang sih di sini kayaknya chap khusus buat Meanie yang suka OTP Meanie mana suaranya?! Jangan lupa Reviewnya, sorry kalau ceritanya kurang greget :v soalnya yang bikin lagi kgk ada feel lope lope jadi bingung mau bikin greget yg bgimama :v sorry kalo banyak typo sana sini wkwk okay see you chingu~ jangan lupa tap Fav and Follow this story okay_

yourgenie17 : Sorry chapter2nya kurang panjang soalnya pas lagi buntu/? ;'v gimana chap yang ini? Lumayan panjangkan? Udah ngusahain buat bikin yang panjang meski masih kurang panjang :'v

JonginDO : kkk~ ini udah lanjut kok~ :v nikmatin Meanienya yah~

otokeLic **:** ini Meanienya udah muncul kok :v duh bikin baper author ajah si Meanie :''v

BSion : kkkk~ terus baca yah . nantikan couple SoonHoon nan kiyut" ini nyatunya kayak gmna :v btw

Kim ChenMin : kkkk~ siapa yah? Emm ;v jawabannya ada di chap 4 dan 5 jadi tunggu aja yah~ kalo banyak yang review pasti cepet update kok, kkk~

Uhee : eum,, siapa yah? Kkk~ yang pasti bukan SoonHoon :v mereka aja baru deket ntaran/? :v

Gomawo udah mau baca bakalan update secepatnya (kalo bisa) :v btw si SoonHoon kalo bikin moment kenapa sweet banget yah/? Mereka tuh sering banget saling tatap/? Dan berasa di sana cuman ada mereka berdua . mereka berdua tuh unyu" menghanyutkan :v dan lagi pas ada Seventeen pre debut film gk nyangka banget mereka bakalan ada divideo yang sama . astaga di situ si Jihoon bilang dia ngestalk/? Soonyoung . dan Soonyoung bilang kalo Jihoon itu imut . dan kalian udah liat Video Seventeen yang bareng Samuel itu kan? duuhh kangeenn bangeett sama mueell . dan adakan yang Soonyoung duduk di sebelah muel serta Jihoon yang duduk di pangkuan Seungcheol appa/? karena Jihoon ada di sebelah Soonyoung dia jadi natap Soonyoung mulu :v

Okeh dari pada makin lama makin panjang ini cerita mari kita akhiri sampai di sini dan Annyeong!~~.


	5. Chapter 4

We are Enemies and Lover

-Yayaerma1-

Sunday, Feb 7, 2016

Cast :  
\- Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi)  
\- Lee Jihoon (Woozi)  
\- Others member Seventeen

Pairing : SoonHoon, and others/? Temukan sendiri~

Genre : Romance.

Warning : bxb, YAOI! TYPO bertebaran :'v bukan cerita sempurna karena perlu banyak pembetulan di sana-sini :'v

Please Reviewnya~ Don't be Silent reader :'v

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.  
.

"emm.. itu.. kau tahu... kita harus.." kata namja Kwon itu bingung. Pertama kalinya dia berbicara dengan nada begitu. "Kita harus berdansa, apa kau mau berdansa denganku?" Tanya Namja Kwon itu.

Dan Jihoon hanya menatap namja Kwon itu bingung.

"Kenapa kita harus berdansa bersama? Tak ada hukuman untuk orang yang tidak berdan-"

"Ah aku beritahu jika ada diantara kalian yang tidak berdansa kami akan menghukum kalian~." kata sang MC sebelum dia kembali ke belakang panggung, Jihoon sekarang sedang mengumpat, bagaimana bisa MC itu bicara disaat yang tepat?

"karena itulah aku mengajakmu berdansa bersama." lanjut Soonyoung, dan menarik lengan Jihoon tanpa persetujuan sang empunya, tapi bukannya menapik tangan Soonyoung, Jihoon malah dengan pasrah berdansa bersama Soonyoung.

 _Hanya sekali, hanya satu lagu._ pikir Jihoon.

 _Berdansa dengannya sebentar saja dan kemudian kembali ke asrama, sebelum ada yang melihat kami berdansa bersama._ batin Soonyoung.

Lagu yang diputar semakin romantis, terlihat banyak pasangan yang berdansa semakin intens apalagi pasangan baru si Meanie itu, mereka tengah berciuman di tengah tatapan-tatapan iri dari yang lainnya.

Tangan Soonyoung yang ada di pinggang Jihoon semakin erat, tubuh mereka semakin dekat.

 _apa yang pabo kwon ini lakukan sih?_ Batin Jihoon dia menatap kesal pada Soonyoung, meski kemudian dia malah terpesona pada tatapan Soonyoung padanya.

 _Kenapa dia jadi manis begini?_ Batin Soonyoung, sejak tadi dia terus memperhatikan Jihoon yang berada dalam dekapannya. Terlihat sangat manis dan dia menyukainya- yah Soonyoung merasakan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, itu terjadi saat mata Jihoon mengerjap lucu sambil memandangnya, tentu saja.

 _aku baru tahu jika dia bisa seperti ini, dia sangat tampan._ batin Jihoon.

 _Dia sangat manis tuhaann! Lihat bibirnya itu.. matanya yang memandang lurus kearahku, tingkahnya yang lucu,,, sepertinya aku mulai gila! apa karena dia Lee Jihoon? Bagaimana jika aku menyukainya? Apa aku baru saja bilang aku menyukainya? Apa aku menyukainya?_ Batin Soonyoung, dia masih bingung dengan perasaannya itu, dia menatap Jihoon dan jantungnya seperti akan copot sekarang.

Lagu yang terdengar di aula itu mulai memelan, sepertinya lagu akan selesai.

Soonyoung mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari Jihoon, jujur saja dia tak ingin melepaskan Jihoon- _nya_ namun apalah daya dia masih gengsi mengakui jika dia jatuh hati pada namja manis di depannya sekarang.

Tangan Soonyoung masih menggenggam tangan Jihoon, yang digenggam hanya memandang Soonyoung penuh arti, mereka saling berpandangan, entah mereka sadar atau tidak, wajah mereka semakin dekat.

Dan...

"Jihoon hyung, Soonyoung sunbae." panggil seseorang, menyentakkan kedua orang itu, mengembalikan akal sehat mereka, atmosfir canggung terasa diantara kedua orang itu.

"Chanie?" Gumam Jihoon.

"Chan." kata Soonyoung.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan di sini?" Tanya Chan polos, sepertinya anak ini tidak melihat apapun, Soonyoung dan Jihoon menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hyung hanya tak sengaja bertemu dengannya, sekarang kita kembali ke asrama, besok kau ada janji kan?" Kata Jihoon.

"Chan, di mana Minghao? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama." tanya Soonyoung menghentikan langkah kepergian Jihoon- _nya_ dan Chan.

"Dia bersama Jun Sunbae." jawab Chan jujur.

"Jun sunbae?" Tanya Soonyoung memastikan jika dirinya tidak salah dengar.

"Nde Sunbae." Jawab Chan disertai anggukan lucu. Soonyoung yang mendengar hanya diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Disisi lain Jihoon terus memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Soonyoung, menurut Jihoon, Soonyoung sangat lucu sekarang.

 _Kenapa dia jadi terlihat lucu? Eoh?! Astaga! Apa yang barusan aku pikirkan?! Lee Jihoon! Ada apa denganmu? Kau baru saja menganggap Pabo Kwon itu lucu? Dan tadi juga kau berpikir dia tampan?!_ Batin Jihoon dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Channie ayo kembali ke asrama, kau harus tidur lebih cepat." Kata Jihoon sambil menarik lengan Chan dan pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung sendirian di sana.

Soonyoung baru sadar jika dia sendirian di sana, Jihoon- _nya_ sudah tak ada lagi di depannya.

"Padahal aku masih ingin bersamanya sebentar lagi." Keluh Soonyoung. "Aku sepertinya menyukaimu Lee Jihoon." Gumam Soonyoung dan pergi meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu tumbuhnya rasa yang lebih indah dibanding rasa benci yang mereka rasakan sebelumnya.

-Yayaerma1-

Di kelas Jihoon, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Mingyu dan Seokmin, mungkin tidak ada yang sadar jika ada sedikit perubahan atmosfir di kelas itu. Hal yang terasa mungkin adalah aura romantis yang dipancarkan pasangan baru Wonwoo-Mingyu yang sudah sejak pagi bermesraan, membuat Soonyoung dan Jihoon harus duduk bersama untuk hari itu.

"yak Kim Mingyu!" Teriak Wonwoo kesal, sejak tadi Mingyu hanya mengganggunya.

"Mian, Mian Chagi-ya." kata Mingyu menenangkan Wonwoo yang hampir mengamuk.

"Jika kau seperti tadi lagi, sebaiknya kau bertukar tempat duduk saja dengan Jihoonie!" Kata Wonwoo, Mingyu menjawab dengan anggukan, tapi tetap saja Mingyu terus mengganggunya dan meminta maaf lagi dengan cara sangat manis.

Jika pasangan yang disebut Meanie itu sangat romantis, berbeda dengan pasangan Soonhoon kita, jika biasanya mereka sangat berisik (selalu bertengkar) hari itu mereka hanya saling diam, tak berani saling menatap ataupun bertengkar satu sama lain.

-Yayaerma1-

Seokmin seperti biasa dia mengajak Soonyoung, Jihoon, Mingyu, dan Wonwoo untuk ke kantin bersama. Tapi Soonyoung menolaknya, dia beralasan jika dia ingin latihan dance, Jihoon pun juga beralasan jika dia ingin menyempurnakan lagu yang dia buat kemarin. Dan tidak ada yang merasa aneh akan tingkah laku mereka yang tidak seperti biasanya itu.

Tidak seperti apa yang dikatakannya pada Seokmin, sebenarnya Soonyoung pergi ke atap sekolah, dia ke sana untuk memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan pada Jihoon- _nya,_ dia menyukai Jihoon, tapi bagaimana jika Jihoon membencinya? Memngingat apa yang dia lakukan sebelumnya, mungkin Jihoon memang sangat-sangat membencinya.

"Arrgghh! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Teriak Soonyoung frustasi.

Dia menatap langit mendung siang itu. "Sepetinya akan hujan hari ini." Gumam Soonyoung dan segera beranjak pergi dari atap sekolah, saat kembali ke kelas dia melihat Jihoon sudah ada di sana, sibuk dengan buku kecil kesayangannya yang dulu pernah Soonyoung ambil dan meletakkannya di tempat tinggi dan sangat sulit untuk dijangkau si kecil Jihoon.

-Yayaerma1-

Hujan membasahi kota sore itu, Jihoon yang baru saja selesai dari klubnya mendengus kasar, dia lupa membawa payungnya dan lagi dia tak memakai jaket, bagaimana dia harus kembali ke asrama? Apa berlari saja menembus hujan dan berakhir sakit di atas tempat tidur besok pagi?

 _Kenapa harus hujan begini sih?!_ Batin Jihoon kesal, dia bersender di dinding sekolah, menatap lurus hujan deras yang masih setia turun.

Disisi lain, seseorang menatap Jihoon penuh arti, dia baru selesai membuat gerakan baru untuk klubnya, dan saat dia keluar, dia sudah melihat guyuran hujan deras dan namja manis yang sedang menunggu hujan reda, entah kapan hujan akan reda, tapi dilihat berapa kalipun sepertinya hujan masih enggan untuk berhenti membasahi kota sore itu.

Soonyoung masih menatap Jihoon lekat lalu menatap jaket yang dia gunakan dan melepas jaket itu.

"Ini." Jihoon menatap bingung pada jaket yang tiba-tiba saja ada di depannya.

 _Siapa yang berbaik hati meminjamkan jaketnya padaku?_ Batin Jihoon, membuatnya melirik seseorang yang menyodorkan jaket padanya, seperti petir yang tiba-tiba menyambar, Jihoon terkejut, dia tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Soonyoung musuh bebuyutannya meminjamkan jaketnya.

"Ini untuk apa?" Tanya Jihoon, dia menatap Soonyoung yang entah kenapa menggaruk lehernya yang mungkin tidak gatal itu.

"Pakai ini dan pulang ke asrama." Kata Soonyoung, dan bersiap pergi menembus derasnya hujan.

"Tunggu! Jika aku menggunakan ini, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Jihoon sambil menggenggam lengan Soonyoung, mencegahnya pergi.

"Aku? Aku sedang ingin mandi hujan, kau saja yang pakai jaket itu, jaa aku duluan Jihoonie." Kata Soonyoung dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Yak! Soonyoung! Kwon Soonyoung!" Teriak Jihoon memanggil Soonyoung yang sudah berlari menembus hujan.

"Argh ada apa dengannya? Dan apa tadi? Jihoonie?" Gumam Jihoon tak jelas, meski begitu kita tahu pipinya sedang merona sekarang. "Pabo Kwon itu, dia bisa sakit besok." Lanjut Jihoon, dia menatap sebentar jaket yang diberikan Soonyoung dan memakainya, kemudian berlari menuju asramanya.

-Yayaerma1-

Esoknya sudah dipastikan Soonyoung tak masuk sekolah karena sakit, Mingyu bilang Soonyoung kemarin pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan berakhir sakit di atas tempat tidurnya.

 _Lihatkan pabo Kwon, kau jadi sakit karena mandi hujan kemarin!_ Batin Jihoon, dia sedikit merasa bersalah juga, karenanya Soonyoung jadi mandi hujan.

"Mingyu." Panggil Jihoon, Mingyu menatap Jihoon sambil memiringkan kepalanya seperti bertanya ada apa.

"Emm.. itu.." entah kenapa Jihoon jadi seseorang yang gagap dalam berbicara. Mingyu menunggunya meneruskan perkataannya.

"Ah tidak jadi" kata Jihoon ambigu. Dia ingin bertanya apa Soonyoung sakitnya parah, tapi mengingat bagaimana hubungan mereka sebelumnya, semua orang pasti akan salah paham dan Jihoon memutuskan untuk menunggu kabar dari yang lain saja.

"Kenapa kau jadi aneh begini Jihoon? Memangnya apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" Kata Seokmin yang berada di dekat mereka.

"Aku hanya lupa apa yang mau kutanyakan tadi." Kata Jihoon asal.

"Hah?! Seorang Lee Jihoon bisa lupa? Apa dunia akan kiamat sekarang?" Kata Seokmin panik.

"Diamlah Seokmin! Kau berisik." Kata Jihoon, Mingyu juga Wonwoo menyetujuinya.

"Dunia akan terasa hampa jika tak ada yang berisik Jihoon-ah." Kata Seokmin, ketiga orang lainnya berpikir sebentar dan mengangguk, membenarkan kalimat Seokmin barusan.

 _Jika tak ada yang berisik, mungkin tak ada Kwon Soonyoung yang berisik di dunia ini, mungkin juga aku tak akan menyukainya jika dia tak berisik._ Batin Jihoon, tanpa sadar bilang jika dia menyukai namja bermarga Kwon itu.

 _Eoh? Apa aku bilang aku menyukai pabo Kwon itu? Yang benar saja, tak mungkin kan aku menyukai orang setam- apa aku baru saja akan bilang dia tampan? Astaga! Lee Jihoon! Kau mulai tak waras sekarang! Sadarlah pabo Kwon itu namja yang menjengkelkan! Tapi aku-... ani, ani, Jihoon berhentilah memikirkannya!_ Batin Jihoon, perasaannya jadi campur aduk hanya karena namja bermarga Kwon itu.

-Yayaerma1-

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, Soonyoung sudah merasa sedikit baikan dan berencana berjalan-jalan di luar mencari udara segar.

Saat berjalan-jalan dengan santainya sambil berpikir apa dia harus ke Apotek dan membeli obat karena obatnya sudah habis, mungkin saja nanti dia sakit lagi dan bagaimana dia akan minum obat jika obatnya sudah habis?

Soonyoung keluar dari Apotek dan berjalan ke cafe langganannya, tapi saat melewati sisi cafe itu Soonyoung menatap bingung pada sepasang namja yang bermesraan di dalam cafe itu, jika yang bermesraan adalah Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo dia tak akan menatap bingung, tapi yang sekarang di lihatnya adalah Seungcheol sunbaenya di sekolah, dia sedang bermesraan dengan Jeonghan sunbae!

 _Bukannya mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan?_ Batin Soonyoung, dia berjalan perlahan ke dalam cafe itu, mendekati pasangan yang dikenalnya.

"Iya-iya aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku Seungcheol-ah." Kata Jeonghan sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Tapi aku masih ingin bilang jika aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu." Kata Jeonghan sambil menggenggam tangan Jeonghan.

"Subae?" Panggil Soonyoung, membuat dua orang di depannya menatapnya kaget.

"So-Soonyoung-ah?" Kata keduanya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Apa kau tak latihan di klub?" Tanya Seungcheol, dia panik, sebelumnya tidak ada yang pernah memergoki mereka.

"Aku sedang izin sakit sejak pagi, jadi aku tak ikut latihan. Jadi Sunbae? Hyung? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Bermesraan? Dan aku juga mendengar kalau Seungcheol hyung sangat mencintai Jeonghan sunbae." Kata Soonyoung, mengintrogasi mereka berdua.

 _Benarkan apa yang kau pikirkan Seungcheol-ah! Soonyoung selalu muncul disaat yang tepat!_ Batin Seungcheol.

"Apa kalian...berkencan?" Tanya Soonyoung. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan saling memandang dan menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya keluar, mereka sudah ketahuan.

.

.

.

-TBC-  
.

.

.

Balasan Review chap sebelumnya~

JonginDO : SeungHannya baru saja muncul :v tunngu chap depan yah~

otokeLic : kkkk~ gimana SoonHoonnya yang ini? Masih kurang greget yah? Tunggu chap depan yah dijamin makin greget :v

Kim ChenMin : kkkk~ SoonHoon masih ngambang/? Chap depan masih focus SoonHoon jadi tunggu chap depan yah~ setelah itu baru muncul couple lain dan sedikit/? masalah kkkk~

Syahaaz : ini udah lanjut kok kkk~ SoonHoon kan emang suka gengsian :v #dikeroyokSoonHoon . tunggu chap depan yah diusahain fast update :'v soalnya lagi minggu try out hiks :'v

KittyJihoon : kkk~ emang gitu si SoonHoon sok jual mahal padahalkan sama-sama ada rasa :v kkk~

Paperoheart : kkkkk~ ini dah lanjut kok :v mereka juga otp kesayangan aku entah kenapa demen banget buat mereka berantem kkk~

Jung Heerin : kkkk~ ini udah lumayan banyak kan SoonHoonnya, chap depan juga banyak SoonHoon kok tenang aja :v kkkk~ iya kan? mungkin memang pleadis boss ngeshiperin mereka :v

SweetHoon : Seunghannya baru muncul itu pun akhiran/? Tunggu chap depan yah kalo mo liat Seunghan lebih banyak dikit/? Kkk~ SoonHoon pas dansa pun masih gengsi kkk~

Sonewbamin : kkkk~ Jihoon gak jawab iya tapi dia mau aja dansa sama Soonyoung pake terpesona pula kkk~ itu memang Seunghan kkk~

 _Gimana? Lumayan panjangkan? :v kalau diChapter kemarin khusus buat Meanie, sekarang muncul pasangan Se_ _u_ _ngHan:v Se_ _u_ _nghan Shipper mana suaranya? :v apa kalian penasaran gimana hubungan SoonHoon yang masih ngambang/? Itu? :v apa kalian masih penasaran gimana mereka bersatu? di chap selanjutnya diusahain buat munculin_ _SoonHoon sebanyak-banyaknya_ _:v kkkk~_

 _Sebelum aku pamit, kalian udah nonton Seungkwan &Hoshi Andromeda yg di v app itu? Aku greget banget pas liat muka Hoshi yang tersipu malu tapi bangga/? waktu Woozi nunjukin kertas yang bertuliskan "NO FUN" kalian taukan itu lagu yang dibawain Hoshi, Wonwoo, juga Jeonghan pas seventeen project, dan itu juga lagu yang dimana Woozi nyuruh Hoshi buat bikin lirik lagu . omg aku langsung teriak dan bilang "apa segitu sayangnya Woozi ke Hoshi!" kkk~ satu lagi, gaya mereka ketawa itu bikin eughhh! Gregeettt . astaga! Woozi juga sering banget natap Hoshi/? :v okeh sampai di sini aja cuapcuapku Annyeong~_

 _jaa_ _ne_ _~~ sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya~ don't forget Review and tap Follow &Favorite this Story~~_


	6. Chapter 5

We are Enemies and Lover

-yayaerma1-

Cast :  
\- Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi)  
\- Lee Jihoon (Woozi)  
\- Others member Seventeen

Pairing : SoonHoon, and others/? Temukan sendiri~

Genre : Romance.

Warning : bxb, YAOI! TYPO bertebaran :'v bukan cerita sempurna karena perlu banyak pembetulan di sana-sini :'v

Please Reviewnya~ Don't be Silent reader :'v

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
.

.

.

"Apa kalian...berkencan?" Tanya Soonyoung. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan saling memandang dan menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya keluar, mereka sudah ketahuan.

"Duduklah dulu Soonyoung-ah." Kata Jeonghan. "Aku akan menjelaskannya." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak, chagi, biar aku saja." timpal Seungcheol.

"Biar aku saja Seungcheol-ah." Kata Jeonghan.

"Aku saja Jeonghanie." Kata Seungcheol lagi, Soonyoung yang melihat mereka menatap sebal.

"Aku tak peduli siapa yang akan menjelaskannya, siapapun itu yang penting kalian jelaskan sekarang agar aku bisa mengerti." Kata Soonyoung membuat dua namja yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu mengangguk patuh.

"Kami berdua memang berkencan, aku dan Seungcheol sebenarnya sudah berteman sejak kami masih berumur 5 tahun." Kata Jeonghan.

"Kami mulai berkencan sejak setahun yang lalu." Lanjut Seungcheol.

"Se-setahun yang lalu?" Tanya Soonyoung meyakinkan dirinya jika dia tak salah dengar.

"Iya Soonyoung-ah, Mianhae kami tak memberi tahu siapapun soal ini bahkan dirimu yang sangat dekat dengan kami." Sesal Jeonghan.

"Aku cukup kecewa hyung. Aku pikir aku yang paling tahu rahasia kalian semua, tapi ternyata akulah yang paling tidak tahu, sama seperti Mingyu-Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah berkencan, aku bahkan tak tahu jika Mingyu menyukai Wonwoo sejak semester kedua kemarin. Dan sekarang kalian berdua juga sudah berkencan, kalian selalu terlihat tak akrab di sekolah dan ternyata itu hanya akting untuk membuat kami tak tahu tentang hubungan kalian sebenarnya." Kata Soonyoung, membuat dua namja di depannya semakin merasa bersalah.

"Emm.. Soonyoung-ah sebenarnya yang di sekolah bukan akting, itu adalah kenyataan itu terjadi karena aku sedang marah pada Seungcheol." Kata Jeonghan, Soonyoung menatap Jeonghan dan berkata "Aku tahu hyung hanya menghiburkukan?".

"Itu memang benar Soonyoung-ah, Jeonghan selalu marah padaku, karena aku selalu mengusilinya di kelas." Kata Seungcheol.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan Seungcheolie." Kata Jeonghan ketus.

"Lihat kan? Aku bahkan tak berbuat apa-apa." Kata Seungcheol.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan bertengkar lagi hingga Soonyoung bertanya pada mereka apa mereka sering bertengkar seperti itu.

"Kami sering bertengkar seperti ini." Kata Seungcheol.

"Benarkah hyung? Jadi bagaimana bisa kalian bisa tetap bersama selama setahun ini?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Itulah kekuatan cinta Soonyoungie, meski kau bertengkar dengannya seribu kali, bukannya merasa benci kau malah semakin sayang padanya." Kata Seungcheol dan menatap Angel _-nya_.

"Cinta hm?" Gumam Soonyoung.

"Bagaimana denganmu Soonyoung-ah? Apa kau sudah jatuh cinta atau sekedar menyukai seseorang sekarang ini?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Eoh? Mungkin aku sudah menemukan satu orang yang kusukai dan mungkin akan menjadi cinta… dan mungkin aku sudah mencintainya sekarang." Kata Soonyoung sambil menampilkan senyum termanisnya. "Ngomong-ngomong hyung, aku masih marah karena kalian baru memberitahuku sekarang, jadi aku minta pajak jadian dan pajak _anniv_ nya hari ini ya hyung?" Kata Soonyoung.

"Ternyata kau punya alasan tersembunyi heh?" Kata Seungcheol.

"Tak masalahkan hyung, lagi pula hanya aku." Kata Soonyoung sambil tertawa kecil.

"Traktir saja dia, Seungcheolie, lagi pula dia dongsaeng kita yang paling kita sayangikan?" kata Jeonghan sambil mengelus pelan puncak kepala Soonyoung.

"Berapa banyak dongsaeng yang kau sayang Jeonghanie?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Eum… kalau di tambah murid baru itu mungkin ada 9 orang." Kata Jeonghan sambil mengingat anak-anak/? kesayangannya.

"Ah benar, aku dengar dari Chan kemarin, kalau Jun Sunbae mendekati Minghao saat Hallowen party." Kata Soonyoung setelah dia selesai memesan ice teanya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah jika itu hanya Jun, dia namja yang baik dan aku tak masalah menitipkan Minghao bersamanya." Kata Jeonghan.

"Apa maksudmu menitipkannya? Apa kau Eommanya?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Mereka semua anak kita, Soonyoung juga terkadang memanggilku Eomma, benarkan Soonyoungie?" Tanya Jeonghan dengan senyum manisnya.

"yah itu benar, Appa." Kata Soonyoung.

"Appa? Aku tak ingin punya anak sepertimu, Soonyoungie." Kata Seungcheol.

"Waeyo hyung? Aku kan tampan, imut, juga cerdas, bagaimana mungkin hyung tak ingin punya anak sepertiku? _Eomma_ saja sudah mengakuinya." Kata Soonyoung.

"Apa kau tak ingin menjadi Appa dari anak-anakku Seungcheol-ah?" Tanya Jeonghan tajam.

"Bukan begitu maksudku chagi-ya, aku ingin, tentu saja aku ingin menjadi Appa dari anak-anakmu." Kata Seungcheol menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Kalau begitu terima Soonyoung jadi anakmu atau kita putus." kata Jeonghan.

"Heh?! Aahh arra-arra, aku mau dia menjadi anakku juga Jeonghanie." Kata Seungcheol. Dia mau tak mau memilih menjadikan Soonyoung jadi anaknya/? dari pada harus putus dari namja kesayangannya, lagi pula Soonyoung sangat dekat dengannya.

-Yayaerma1-

Esok harinya saat jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Jihoon baru selesai dari acara dadakan di klubnya, mungkin selesai lebih cepat karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, masih terlalu cepat untuk pulang dan pergi tiduran, jadi Jihoon memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan, sekedar berjalan-jalan karena dia tak tahu ingin kemana.

"Jihoon?" Panggil seseorang, membuatnya berpaling untuk menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Soonyoung?" Gumamnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Soonyoung riang, sangat jarang melihatnya di suatu tempat dengan senyum yang mengenbang seperti ini.

"Jalan-jalan? Kau sendiri?" Tanya Jihoon balik. _Hanya berbasa-basi tak masalahkan?_ Batin Jihoon.

"Aku juga." Jawab Soonyoung, senyumnya masih melekat di wajah tampannya, membuat Jihoon terpesona.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu." kata Jihoon sambil mengalihkan padangannya ke arah lain.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Soonyoung bingung.

"Karena…" kata Jihoon menggantung.

 _Karena aku bisa menyukaimu nantinya._ Lanjut Jihoon dalam hatinya.

"Karena…?" Tanya Soonyoung penasaran.

"Sudah lah, apa kau tak tahu tempat yang menarik di sekitar sini?" Tanya Jihoon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmm.. ada satu tempat." Kata Soonyoung.

"Tempat seperti apa?" Tanya Jihoon tertarik.

"ayolah, jangan bertanya tempat seperti apa, tak menarik jika aku bilang padamu sekarang Jihoon-ah." Kata Soonyoung sambil menarik pelan lengan Jihoon untuk mengikutinya.

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung yang ada di depannya, dia merasa sangat nyaman di dekat namja bermarga Kwon ini, lalu dia menatap tangannya dan Soonyoung yang entah sejak kapan saling menggenggam.

"Nah di sini." Kata Soonyoung, membuat Jihoon menatap ke arah tatapan Soonyoung.

Itu hanya pemandangan Sungai Han, tapi yang membuatnya menarik ada sebuah taman kecil di sana. Taman kecil yang sangat terawat.

"Aku tak tahu jika ada taman di sini." Gumam Jihoon.

"Aku menemukannya setahun yang lalu dan merawat taman ini." Kata Soonyoung.

"Apa kau juga yang menanam tanaman-tanaman itu?" Tanya Jihoon, yang ditanya mengangguk cepat.

"Ini tempat yang bagus, aku bisa menulis lagu dengan tenang di sini." Kata Jihoon, sambil menghempaskan pantatnya ke sebuah bangku panjang yang ada di sana.

"Kalau kau menyukai tempat ini datanglah sesuka hatimu." Kata Soonyoung yang ikut duduk di sebelah Jihoon. Menatap Jihoon _-nya_ yang sedang terpesona pada kenyamanan di tempat itu.

"Bolehkah?" Tanya Jihoon, matanya berbinar menunggu jawaban dari Soonyoung.

 _Lihat wajahnya yang lucu dan manis itu. Oh Lee Jihoon bagaimana mungkin aku tak menyukaimu jika kau semanis ini._ Batin Soonyoung.

"Tidak." Jawab Soonyoung, membuat Jihoon menatapnya kesal, bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

 _Oh astaga! Lee Jihoon jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu atau aku akan menciummu!_ Batin Soonyoung, dia sungguh tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya jika saja dia tak ingat kalau Jihoon bisa berubah menjadi _iblis_ yang sangat menakutkan.

"Aku hanya bercanda Jihoon-ah, tentu saja kau boleh datang." Kata Soonyoung sambil mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Jihoon.

 _Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar-debar? Dan lagi kenapa dia jadi baik begini? Kau membuatku gila Kwon Soonyoung!_ Batin Jihoon kesal, dia hanya menatap Soonyoung yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya dan dia akan langsung merona.

Hening.

 _ah benar, aku harus minta maaf soal kemarin, karena aku dia sampai sakit._ Batin Jihoon.

 _Apa aku katakan sekarang saja ya?_ Batin Soonyoung.

"Jihoon/Soonyoung." Panggil keduanya, sekali lagi mata mereka bertemu, hening kembali menyelimuti mereka lebih lama, dan keheningan itu berubah saat namja bermarga kwon itu bergerak lebih dulu. Jarak antara mereka sudah tak ada lagi, namja bermarga Kwon itu sudah mengapusnya, dan namja manis bermarga Lee menatapnya kaget, mata sipitnya terbuka lebar.

 _Dia... menciumku?_ _Aku harus mendorongnya!_ Batin Jihoon, tapi seperti akal sehatnya dan tubuhnya sedang tak sinkron, dia malah menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman manis itu.

Soonyoung memindahkan tangannya ke tengkuk Jihoon, sedikit menekannya, dan bibirnya melumat pelan bibir Jihoon. Dan Jihoon membalas lumatannya.

Tapi karena kebutuhan oksigen keduanya saling melepas ciuman itu dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, ciuman tadi membuat pasokan oksigen dalam paru-paru mereka habis.

"..." mereka saling diam, mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jihoon aku.."

"Aku harus pergi Kwon Soonyoung, terima kasih sudah mengajakku ka sini." Kata Jihoon dengan cepat berdiri dari tempat ia duduk dan meninggalkan Soonyoung. Soonyoung hanya terpaku menatap Jihoon _-nya_ yang sudah pergi menjauh.

 _Dia marah._ Batin Soonyoung kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. _Kenapa aku lakukan itu sih?_ Pikirnya frustrasi. _Tapi itu tadi terasa manis._ Batin Soonyoung sambil menyentuh bibirnya, dia tersenyum kecil dan memandang sungai Han dengan perasaan sedikit/? senang.

-Yayaerma1-

Jihoon sudah sampai di kamarnya, tak ada Wonwoo di sana dan itu melegakan.

"Tadi itu apa? Kenapa aku membalasnya!" Kata Jihoon frustrasi.

 _Tapi bibir itu terasa manis_ batinnya sambil menyentuh bibirnya, dia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana lembutnya bibir Soonyoung, dan bagaimana lumatan yang diberikan Soonyoung padanya.

"Ani! Ani! Lee Jihoon sadarlah!" Katanya sambil menepuk pelan kedua pipinya.

"Ada apa denganmu Jihoonie?" Kata Wonwoo yang baru masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang mengantuk." Elak Jihoon.

"Benarkah? Jika kau ada masalah kau bisa ceritakan padaku." Kata Wonwoo dan duduk di dekat Jihoon.

"emm.. sebenarnya ada satu.." kata Jihoon.

"Apa?" Tanya Wonwoo, menurutnya sangat jarang Jihoon mau bercerita tentang masalahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jika kau menyukai seseorang atau tidak?" Tanya Jihoon, dan membuat Wonwoo sedikit terkejut. Sahabatnya yang satu ini tak pernah bertanya soal ini, sekalipun bertanya pasti untuk hal lain, seperti membuat lagu mungkin.

 _Mungkin, untuk lagu barunya._ Batin Wonwoo.

"Yang pertama mungkin kau akan merasa nyaman di dekatnya, lalu jantungmu berdebar-debar jika di dekatnya, dan satu lagi, kau akan selalu mengingatnya dimanapun kau berada." Kata Wonwoo. "dan saat dia berbuat atau berkata sesuatu yang manis, seperti memujimu, pipi dan tubuhmu akan terasa panas." Kata Wonwoo, wajahnya sudah merona karena mengingat perlakuan Mingyu padanya.

"Apa itu yang kau rasakan saat bersama Mingyu?" Tanya Jihoon dan Wonwoo menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Setelah itu Jihoon diam dan menatap buku di depannya, dia melamun lagi, mencoba memikirkan apa yang terjadi tadi dan memikirkan perasaannya sekarang.

-yayaerma1-

"Jihoon!" Panggil Soonyoung, dia akhirnya bisa punya waktu bersama Jihoon, karena seharian Jihoon menghindarinya.

"Apa?" Tanya Jihoon tak ramah.

 _Dia masih marah soal kemarin yah?_ Batin Soonyoung.

"Aku.. aku ingin minta maaf soal kejadian kemarin." Kata Soonyoung.

 _Dia… minta maaf? Kenapa?_ Batin Jihoon, hatinya jadi terasa sakit.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menciummu. Aku.."

' _Jleb'_ hati Jihoon mencelos saat mendengar Soonyoung berkata begitu.

"Aku mengerti, tak apa, aku tak terlalu memikirkannya, anggap saja itu tak pernah terjadikan? Jadi sudahlah jangan mengungkitnya lagi." Kata Jihoon dan pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun.

 _Apa aku salah bicara?_ Batin Soonyoung bingung.

 _Kau jahat Kwon!_ Batin Jihoon, dia berjalan cepat sambil menunduk, air matanya tiba-tiba sudah ada di pelupuk matanya, dia segera pergi dari keramayan, dan menangis di tempat yang sepi.

 _Bagaimana mungkin kau menciumku tanpa maksud apa-apa! Aku pikir kau… kau… mungkin saja… kau menyukaiku.. tapi ternyata..._ batin Jihoon kesal, Jihoon terisak dalam diamnya, dia terlanjur sakit hati karena _acara minta maaf_ Soonyoung tadi, dia pikir Soonyoung akan mengatakan jika dia menyukai Jihoon karena itulah dia menciumnya, tapi ternyata Soonyoung hanya ingin menciumnya tanpa ada rasa apa-apa. Dia menangis sepuasnya di sana, melampiaskan rasa yang baru dia rasakan, baru kemarin dia merasakan apa itu rasa jatuh cinta, sekarang dia sudah merasakan apa itu rasa patah hati. _Pabo Kwon, aku membencimu! Tapi entah kenapa aku masih mencintaimu!_ Batin Jihoon.

-Yayaerma1-

"Jihoon-ah." Panggil Jeonghan.

"Nde Sunbae?" Tanya Jihoon. Mereka baru berdua di dalam ruang klub.

"Aku lihat kau jadi cukup dekat dengan Soonyoung." Kata Jeonghan.

"Kenapa sunbae berpikir begitu?" Tanya Jihoon kaget.

"Kau tahu, biasanya kalian akan bertengkar di kantin saat berkumpul, tapi akhir-akhir ini kalian jadi jarang, sangat jarang bertengkar, malah terkadang kalian akan saling mencuri pandang." Kata Jeonghan.

"Eoh? Apa maksud sunbae?" Tanya Jihoon, wajahnya sudah merona, tapi dia sangat baik menyembunyikannya.

"Kau menyukai Soonyoungkan?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Eoh?! Aku tidak menyukainya!" kata Jihoon dan dia diam sebentar. _Tapi aku mencintainya._ Lanjut Jihoon dalam hatinya.

"Aku membencinya! Sangaat! Aku saja berharap jika dia tak pernah lagi muncul di depanku." Kata Jihoon. _Aku membencinya hingga aku jadi sangat mencintainya, aku berharap dia tak pernah muncul lagi di depanku, tapi akan selalu ada di sampingku._ Batin Jihoon.

"Okay-okay Jihoon tenanglah, aku tahu sekarang kalau kau membencinya." Kata Jeonghan menenangkan Jihoon.

Tapi ada seorang yang tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka, dia bermaksud bicara pada Jihoon, mengutarakan perasaannya, namun sebelum mengutarakannya dia sudah merasa ditolak. Kwon Soonyoung, dia mendengar jika Jihoon sangat membencinya, Jihoon juga berharap dia tak muncul di depan Jihoon lagi.

.

.

.

 **.TBC.**

.

.

.

 **Balasan Review~**

 _ **KittyJihoon**_ _: kkkkk~ mereka sudah saling cinta tapi masih salah paham :'v mereka di mana-mana selalu bikin greget padahal si uji udah ngasih kode ke hoshi tapi hoshi gk peka/? :v gak papa alay yang penting review dan bikin semangat buat bikinnya kkk~_

 _ **Sonewbamin**_ _: ini udah lanjut kakak~ :v gimana? Makin greget? Tunggu chap selanjutnya yah~_

 _ **Rsty764**_ _: ini soonhoonnya udah banyak pake banget kok kkk~_

 _ **nadiyaulya02**_ _: dia sudah mencap Jihoon sebagai miliknya tapi jihoon…_

 _ **mongyu0604**_ _: kkkk~ ini udah banyak kan Soonhoonnya, malah greget banget :v Seunghan muncul-muncul malah berantem/? Kkkk~ jangan tanya kapan Soonyoung nyatain cintanya ;'v author pun gk tau kapan/? : chap depan masih banyak Soonhoon kok kkk~_

 _ **Ntaekookie**_ _: kkkk~ gomawo~ ngomong-ngomong soal Verkwan, aku kasih bocoran mereka muncul di chap 7 :v tunggu ya~_

 _ **Syahaaz**_ _: eaaa :v kkkk~ SoonHoon mainnya lirik-lirikkan :v Meanie mulai sini jarang muncul karena pasangan lain udah demo mau muncul #authorudahdidemoVerKwanJunHaoSeungHan ;'v_

 _ **JonginDO**_ _: ini seunghannya sedikit lebih banyak/? Dan mereka muncul malah berantem ;'v pake acara minta putus lagi si eomma sama appa, kalo appa gak mau ngangkat Soonyoung jadi anaknya :'v_

 _ **Kim ChenMin**_ _: namanya juga Jihoon kakak~ Jihoon kan gengsian #ditimvukJihoonpakegitar :'v yang chapter ini gimana? :v greget?_

 _ **Uhee**_ _: ada dong ada :v Twitter : ayaerma16 Ig &Line: Yayaerma :v author jarang nyepam tweet cuman sering nyepam re-tweet :v samaaa~ aduuuhh ini couple dua unyu" tapi momentnya cmn sedikit :''v Jihoon seringnya sama Appa Seungcheol kalo gak sama Wonwoo, Mingyu, Hansol, Jisoo. :'v lah si Hoshi sama eomma Jeonghan, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Minghao, Seokmin, Jisoo, Hansol. :''v tapi mereka kalo bikin moment astagaaa! Bikin hati dan suara berteriak gaduh/? Yah SeungHan memang duluan jadian tapi diem-dieman :'v_

 _ **Kkkkkkk~ gomawo reviewnya~ jadi semangat bikin lanjutannya~ . selalu kasih jejak Review yah biar fast update /**_

 _ **Kkkkk~ gimana SoonHoonnya? Sedih? Kesel? Atau ada yang lagi Baper sama kalimat Jihoon? Kalau ada yang tanya gimana endingnya Sad apa Happy, aku bakalan usahain buat Happy end :v jujur aku sendiri gk suka sad ending :'v apalagi gk tega bikin sad ending buat OTP kesayangan aku yang atu ini kkk~~**_

 _ **Okay~ diusahain buat fast update, soalnya kalo lama updatenya takut hilang feelnya :'v sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya~ Annyeong! Don't forget Reveiwnya~ tap Follow and Fav this Story .**_


	7. Chapter 6

We are Enemies and Lover

Cast :  
\- Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi)  
\- Lee Jihoon (Woozi)  
\- Others member Seventeen

Pairing : SoonHoon, and others/? Temukan sendiri~

Genre : Romance.

Warning : bxb, YAOI! bertebaran :'v bukan cerita sempurna karena perlu banyak pembetulan di sana-sini :'v

Please Reviewnya~ Don't be Silent reader :'v Tap Follow and Fav this Story .

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

.

.

Tapi ada seorang yang tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka, dia bermaksud bicara pada Jihoon, mengutarakan perasaannya, namun sebelum mengutarakannya dia sudah merasa ditolak. Kwon Soonyoung, dia mendengar jika Jihoon sangat membencinya, Jihoon juga berharap dia tak muncul di depan Jihoon lagi.

Soonyoung beranjak pergi dari sana, pergi kemana saja kakinya membawanya. Dia kehilangan arah dan kehilangan tujuan untuk hidup. Pandangannya kosong, tak seperti Soonyoung biasanya yang selalu membuat oeang tersenyum karena kelucuannya atau melihat sinar matanya yang sangat terang.

"Soonyoung?" Panggil Seungcheol saat berselisih jalan dengannya. Tapi Soonyoung terus berjalan tanpa berpaling. Dan Seungcheol tertegun, tak biasanya Soonyoung begitu.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Gumam Seungcheol dan tiba-tiba saja handphonenya berdering. "Hallo? Ah benar, aku masih di koridor, aku akan segera ke sana." Kata Seungcheol dan memutuskan sambungan sepihak, dia baru ingat kalau hari ini ada latihan di klubnya.

-yayaerma1-

Mingyu baru selesai dari klubnya, jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, dia terlambat pulang ke asrama karena Seungcheol yang datang terlambat, dia merasa sangat lelah tapi dia juga merasa khawatir pada orang yang ada dalam satu kamar dengannya, Seungcheol bilang padanya kalau Soonyoung bertingkah aneh dan terlihat seperti _zombie._

"Soonyoungie." Panggil Mingyu, yang dipanggil masih diam memandang kosong ke arah dinding di kamar mereka.

"Soonyoungiee~?" Panggil Mingyu lagi, dan Soonyoung masih diam.

"Soonyoung!" Seru Mingyu dengan suara sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya, dan masih belum mendapat jawaban dari Soonyoung.

"Yak! KWON SOONYOUNG!" Teriak Mingyu akhirnya.

"Hn? Mingyu-ya kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Soonyoung, tatapannya masih kosong, dan itu membuat Mingyu semakin khawatir.

"Apa kau masih demam?" Tanya Mingyu sambil memeriksa suhu tubuh Soonyoung dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tidak." Jawab Soonyoung.

"Tapi kau terlihat tak baik. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan berbohong Kwon! Kau tau kau tak pandai berbohong! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya! Atau kau tak akan mendapat sarapan besok pagi." kata Mingyu yang mulai kesal dengan sikap keras kepala Soonyoung dan kebiasaannya menyimpan masalahnya sendiri.

"Janji padaku kau tak akan tertawa atau pun menyebarkannya." Kata Soonyoung, dia mulai menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan Mingyu.

"Aku janji. Jadi katakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Kata Mingyu.

"Aku ditolak." Katanya lirih.

"Hah?!" Mingyu cukup terkejut sebenarnya, tapi dia mencoba terlihat biasa dan malah membuat candaan "Siapa orang yang menolakmu? Orang seperti apa dia sampai menolak ketampanan Kwon Soonyoung?" Tanya Mingyu dengan nada candaan.

"Aku serius Kim!" Kata Soonyoung, sekarang dia yang jadi kesal dengan teman sekamarnya satu ini, dia sadar diri jika dirinya tak setampan Kim Mingyu, tapi tak seharusnya dia berkata begitukan?

"Haha Mian, jadi… siapa yang menolakmu Kwon-ssi?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Lee Jihoon." Kata Soonyoung cepat, namun masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Kim Mingyu.

"Ooh…" gumam Mingyu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "HAH?! Lee-Lee-Lee Jihoon?!" seru Mingyu dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Bisa kau tidak berteriak seperti itu Kim-ssi?" kata Soonyoung menatap Mingyu tajam, dia memang namja yang berisik tapi tetap saja dia tak suka jika ada seseorang yang berteriak di dekat telinganya. (*author : siapapun tak akan suka itu #nganggukbarengSeokmin/?)

"Mianhae Soonyoungie, Lee Jihoon yang itu? Jihoon yang sekelas dengan kita? Sahabat Wonwoo? Ketua klub vocal? Si setan kecil/?" Tanya Mingyu tak percaya, Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda iya. "jadi… kau menyatakan cintamu pada Jihoon?" Tanya Mingyu penasaran, dia sudah mengendalikan dirinya dari ketekejutan yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan akal.

"Tidak." Jawab Soonyoung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eoh? Jadi darimana kau tahu kalau kau sudah ditolaknya? Apa kau menulis surat cinta padanya dan menaruhnya di loker sepatu? Atau memberinya sebuah hadiah seperti pengagum rahasia? Tapi dia membuangnya tanpa membuka surat atau kado itu?" Tanya Mingyu, dia jadi semakin penasaran.

"Astaga Kim! untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu? Yang ada dia semakin membenciku karena aku berbuat begitu, kau tahu kan Jihoon tak suka hal-hal seperti itu." Kata Soonyoung jengah. Dia jadi bingung kenapa dia bisa punya teman seperti Mingyu dan kenapa juga dia bisa tahan dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu selama bertahun-tahun. (*author : itu sebuah misteri oppa~)

"Jadi?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Aku mendengarnya sedang berbicara dengan Jeonghan sunbae di ruang klubnya, dia bilang jika dia sangat membenciku dan tak ingin melihatku lagi." Kata Soonyoung lirih.

"Kau menguping? Aku tak tahu kalau kau suka menguping Soonyoungie." Kata Mingyu salah fokus.

'Plak' Soonyoung dengan kesal memukul kepala Mingyu, meski tak terlalu kuat itu cukup membuat Mingyu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Yak! kenapa kau malah memukul kepalaku?" Tanya Mingyu, dia marah pada Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba memukulnya.

"Itu salahmu sendiri pabo. Aku sedang sedih karena ditolak kau malah terus bercanda!" Kata Soonyohng marah.

"Oh ayolah, jika aku serius tadi kau mungkin akan menangis Soonyoungie." Kata Mingyu mencolek/? dagu Soonyoung.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tak mungkin menangis. Seorang Kwon Soonyoung tak akan menangis hanya karena ditolak pabo!" Kata Soonyoung.

"Eoh benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu aku tak perlu menghiburmu dan bisa pergi ke tempat Wonwoo sekarang." Kata Mingyu beranjak dari tempatnya dan bersiap ingin bertemu sang kekasih.

"Yak! Kau bertanya padaku ada apa denganku dan kau malah meninggalkanku di sini sendirian tanpa menghiburku?" Seru Soonyoung pada Mingyu.

"Kau bilang, kau tidak akan menangis jadi aku tak perlu menghiburmukan? Tapi jika kau menangis, aku akan minta Seokmin menghiburmu, Hahahaha… Aku pergi! Jangan tunggu aku dan tidurlah~." kata Mingyu dan pergi meninggalkan kamar mereka.

"Yak Kim Mingyu! Aku mungkin tidak menangis di luar tapi aku menangis di dalam! Argh! Aku tak tahu kalau patah hati begitu menyakitkan." umpat Soonyoung.

-Yayaerma1-

"Kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Mingyu, saat dia dan Soonyoung pergi ke sekolah pagi itu.

"Menurutmu?" Kata Soonyoung tak ramah, dia masih marah pada namja bermarga Kim itu.

"Hei hei.. aku hanya bercanda kemarin Soonyoungie, kau tahu aku bukan tipikal orang serius." Kata Mingyu, dia mengatakan tepat saat Wonwoo ingin memeluknya dari belakang, dan seperti yang kita perkirakan Wonwoo mendengar apa yang dikatakan Mingyu barusan.

"Kalau kau bukan tipikal orang serius, apa itu berarti kau juga tak serius padaku?" Kata Wonwoo. Namja Emo ini menatap Mingyu dengan wajah kecewa.

"Wonie.." kata Mingyu kaget. "Bukan itu maksudku chagi, kau tahu kan kau itu berbeda, tentu saja aku serius denganmu." Kata Mingyu mencoba meluruskan perkataannya sebelumnya.

"Aku kecewa padamu Kim!" Kata Wonwoo dan beranjak pergi.

"Kau harus mengejarnya." Kata Soonyoung menepuk bahu Mingyu, dan tanpa basa-basi Mingyu mengejar Wonwoo yang sudah dipastikan akan menangis di suatu tempat.

"Soonyoung, apa kau lihat Wonwoo?" Tanya seseorang dengan nada datar tentunya, dan hanya dari suara pun Soonyoung tahu itu Jihoon, namja yang disukainya dan namja yang membuatnya menjadi _zombie_ semalam.

"Dia sedang bertengkar dengan Mingyu dan pergi entah kemana." Jawab Soonyoung tanpa menatap Jihoon, dia sudah memutuskan untuk menjauh dari Jihoon, yah jika itu membuat orang yang disukainya bahagia kenapa tidak.

"Oh." Kata Jihoon ber-oh-ria. Dan dengan itu Soonyoung pergi menuju kelasnya, dia memang terlalu pagi datang ke sekolah, dia sebenarnya ingin menghindari Jihoon dengan pergi lebih pagi tapi dia lupa Jihoon adalah anak teladan yang selalu datang sangat pagi setiap harinya.

-istirahat-

"Soonyoung, Mingyu, Jihoon, Wonwoo ayo ke kantin." Ajak Seokmin.

"Aku harus latihan dance." Kata Soonyoung dan pergi tanpa menatap siapapun.

"Aku harus membuat lagu baru." Kata Jihoon yang ikut pergi entah kemana.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Kata Seokmin bingung.

"Mereka kan juga biasanya begitu." Kata Mingyu.

"Itu benar." Kata Wonwoo, dua orang ini sudah berbaikan tadi pagi, Wonwoo bilang, amingyu meminta maaf yang disertai pelukan hangat dan tentu saja dengan kata-kata manis khas seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Kalau begitu kita saja yang ke kantin." Ajak Seokmin pada pasangan yang baru baikan itu dan pasangan itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan ajakan Seokmin.

"Aku tak mengerti, kenapa aku selalu jadi nyamuk." Keluh Seokmin kemudian, dia baru sadar salah mengajak orang.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tak cari pacar saja?" Kata Wonwoo iseng/?.

"Dia tak ingin menerimaku." Jawab Seokmin cepat.

"Heol? Siapa itu Seokmin-ah?" Tanya Mingyu penasaran.

"Hah? Apa tadi aku bilang sesuatu?" Elak Seokmin, dia baru sadar jika dia salah bicara.

"Hoo… kau mulai rahasia-rahasiaan dengan kami yah?" Kata Mingyu.

"Kau seharusnya cerita pada kami agar kami bisa membantumu Seokmin-ah." Kata Wonwoo, dia sangat suka saat ini, bisa mengganggu Seokmin adalah sebuah kejadiaan yang langka.

"Sudahlah. Aku akan bilang jika dia menerimaku nanti." Kata Seokmin misterius.

-Yayaerma1-

Jihoon seperti biasa, duduk di bangku taman belakang sekolahnya. Menikmati angin yang berhembus, wajahnya merona merah, bukan karena marah ataupun malu, dia kedinginan, dia sedang berpikir tentang apa yang dikatakan Jeonghan sunbae kemarin, dia bingung kenapa dia tak bisa bilang saja jika dia sebenarnya menyukai namja sipit yang dia juluki _Pabo Kwon_ itu. Dan seharian ini juga dia menunggu Soonyoung berbicara (bertengkar) lagi dengannya seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Tapi Soonyoung malah mengabaikannya, menganggapnya tak ada, bahkan dia jadi sangat pendiam di kelas.

"Kenapa aku jadi merindukanmu begini sih." Kata Jihoon gusar, dia mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Siapa yang kau rindukan?" Tanya Wonwoo, namja emo yang tak sengaja lewat jalan taman belakang hanya untuk membeli minuman di dekat sana, dan beruntung dia bertemu Jihoon di tempat itu.

"Eoh? Aku tak merindukan siapapun." Kata Jihoon berbohong, dan tentu saja Wonwoo mengetahuinya.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu Jihoonie?" Kata Wonwoo.

"Sudah 10 tahun?"

"ya 10 tahun! itu waktu yang sangat cukup untuk mengenalmu luar dalam Jihoonie. Jadi jujurlah siapa dia?" Paksa Wonwoo.

"Sudah kubilang bukan siapa-"

" **Lee Jihoon.** " Kata Wonwoo dengan penekanan penuh pada kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, tapi kau tak boleh bilang pada siapapun termasuk si Kim itu." Kata Jihoon.

"Hmm.. baiklah, jadi siapa?" Kata Wonwoo tak sabaran.

"Pabo Kwon." Kata Jihoon, dan entah kenapa Wonwoo malah membalikkan tubuhnya mencari apa ada Soonyoung di dekat situ tapi dia tak menemukan siapapun.

"Kau kenapa jadi begitu?" Tanya Jihoon pada Wonwoo yang masih memutar kepalanya ke segala arah mencari seseorang yang dipanggil Jihoon _Pabo Kwon_ tadi.

"Kau tadi bilang Pabo Kwon kan? Tapi aku tak ada melihat Soonyoung di sekitar sini." Kata Wonwoo dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Aku tidak sedang memanggilnya." Kata Jihoon kesal, lalu memukul lengan Wonwoo yang dipukul mengaduh dan menatap Jihoon penuh tanya. "Maksudku, orang yang kurindukan itu adalah...Kwon Soonyoung." Ucap Jihoon dengan wajah memerah, kali ini dia malu, sangat malu.

"Hah?! Kau bohongkan Jihoonie? Kau sedang bercandakan?" Kata Wonwoo panik/? (*Author : kok Wonwoo jadi alay gini yah:""v)

"Aku serius! Kalau kau tak mau percaya, yasudah, lebih baik aku pergi saja." Kata Jihoon bersiap pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo.

"Jihoon-ah kau serius? Tapi kenapa? Sejak kapan?" Wonwoo mmebuatnya jengah, tadi dia sama sekali tak percaya padanya dan sekarang malah menghujamnya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Ya. Itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku tak tahu." Jawab Jihoon singkat. Wonwoo yang mendengarnya merasa tak puas dan bertanya lagi.

"Tapi aku ingin berhenti menyukainya." Kata Jihoon setelah dia lelah dengan pertanyaan aneh yang diajukan Wonwoo padanya.

"Kenapa?" Protes Wonwoo. Dia sangat merestui hubungan Jihoon-Soonyoung nanti tapi Jihoon malah ingin melupakan perasaannya?

"Setelah ciuman kemarin dia malah minta maaf padaku, jadi kupikir dia tak menyukaiku, dia juga bilang kalau ciuman itu tak ada maksud apapun." lirih Jihoon, dia masih ingat kejadian yang terjadi dalam 2 hari kemarin, yang membuatnya merasakan jatuh cinta dan patah hati dalam waktu singkat.

"Astaga Jihoon-ah, siapapun pasti akan minta maaf jika mencium seseorang yang masih bukan siapa-siapanya, mungkin saja kan Soonyoung sebenarnya-"

"Sudahlah Wonwoo-ya, jika dia memang menyukaiku, dia pasti akan bilangkan?" Kata Jihoon kesal, dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Jihoon-ah mianhaee." Seru Wonwoo, dia yakin jika Jihoon masih mendengar seruannya. "Aku hanya tak mengerti, kenapa kalian begitu sulit untuk disatukan sih, padahal kalian terlihat cocok saat bersama." Gumam Wonwoo dan ikut beranjak dari tempat itu dan pergi ke kelas untuk bertemu kekasihnya, mendengar Jihoon bercerita kalau dia merindukan Soonyoung, membuatnya ikut merindukan Si _Tiang kesayangannya._

-Yayaerma1-

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, musim dingin sudah menyelimuti kota Seoul, Jihoon tidak terlalu menyukai musim ini, menurutnya dia tak cocok dengan udara dingin. Apalagi jika ada acara piknik sekolah, dia lebih memilih untuk tetap di asrama dengan pengahangat ruangan, tapi karena dia siswa teladan tentu saja dia ikut dalam acara piknik itu, meski hati kecilnya menyuruhnya untuk membolos.

"Jihoon-ah, di mana syalmu?" Tanya Jeonghan, sunbae yang sudah seperti ibu bagi beberapa orang terdekatnya ini sangat memperhatikan anak-anak angkatnya.

"Di dalam tas sunbae, aku akan memakainya saat di taman nanti." Kata Jihoon.

"Baiklah, asalkan kau bawa itu tak masalah, di dalam bus ada penghangatnya, jangan membuat dirimu kedinginan arra?" Kata Jeonghan lembut, dia sangat khawatir tadi, saat melihat Jihoon tak memakai syalnya, padahal udara sangat dingin hari itu, dia takut Jihoon akan terkena flu nanti, dia tak bisa menjaga Jihoon terus di tempat piknik nanti karena dia akan berbeda tujuan dengan Jihoon.

"Nde." Kata Jihoon disertai anggukan.

-di Taman-

"Anak kelas 2 tolong ke arah sini." Kata Cho Seonsaengnim.

"Ndee." Seru mereka dan mengikuti arahan dari Seonsaengnim.

"Jihoon-ah, apa kau tak membawa syalmu?" Tanya Wonwoo, ini waktu istirahat dan Wonwoo baru sadar kalau Jihoon tidak memakai syal.

"Aku lupa bawa." Kata Jihoon.

"Kau ini… bagaimana mungkin kau lupa? Kita masih harus pergi ke desa dekat sini, dan disana pasti sangat dingin." Kata Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba ingin melepas syal yang dipakainya.

"Tidak apa Wonwoo-ya, sebentar lagi kita masuk bus kan? Disana aku akan merasa hangat." Kata Jihoon dan mengajak Wonwoo pergi untuk masuk ke dalam bus.

"Tunggu dulu, Jihoon-ah, aku lupa Mingyu masih membelikanku makanan tadi, aku akan kembali setelah bertemu dengannya, kau tunggu saja di dalam bus." Kata Wonwoo dan pergi mencari Mingyu _-nya_.

Jihoon berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula, sebelum dia duduk, dia melihat syal entah punya siapa, dan ada sebuah note di atas syal berwarna merah itu.

 _"Pakailah, kau akan kedinginan."_

"Eoh? Bagaimana orang ini tahu aku tak membawa syalku?" Gumam Jihoon, matanya mengitari isi bus itu, dia menemukan ada seseorang yang sepertinya sedang tertidur di belakang bus itu, Jihoon tahu siapa itu, tapi meski begitu kakinya membawanya mendekati orang itu.

"Soonyoung." Panggil Jihoon.

"Hm?" Gumam Soonyoung, masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang meletakkan syal ini di tempat dudukku dan Wonwoo?" Tanya Jihoon, dan Soonyoung membuka matanya untuk melihat syal yang ditunjukkan Jihoon.

"Tidak tahu, aku tidur saja di sini jadi aku tak tahu." Jawab Soonyoung, Jihoon sedikit kecewa, dia sempat berharap Soonyounglah yang memberikan syal itu untuknya tapi ternyata bukan.

"Baiklah terima kasih Soonyoung-ah" kata Jihoon dengan nada sedih.

 _Seandainya kau tahu aku yang memberikan itu, apa kau akan senang Jihoonie?_ Batin Soonyoung, seandainya tadi Jihoon lebih memperhatikan Soonyoung mungkin dia akan tahu Soonyounglah yang memberikan syal itu, saat dia sadar Jihoon kedinginan karena tidak memakai syal saat berkeliling tadi dan saat waktu istirahat tiba dia langsung pergi berlari ke toko terdekat untuk membelikan Jihoon syal, itu agar Jihoon tak kedinginan lagi. Tangannya pun masih terasa dingin, wajahnya memerah karena kedinginan saat berlari, dia berbohong saat dia bilang dia hanya tidur di bus itu, padahal dia baru saja berpura-pura tidur saat Jihoon akan masuk ke dalam bus bersama Wonwoo tadi.

 _Tapi aku cukup senang, kau mau memakainya Jihoonie._ Batin Soonyoung lagi, terukir senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

.

.

TBC

.  
.

 **Balasan Review~**

 **Rsty764** : maafkan author udah bikin hati kamu kretek2, gak panjang kok cuman lama ajah :v gak cuman Hoshi si Woozi juga :'V

 **KittyJihoon** : sepertinya saya tahu ffnya yang mana kkkk~ hubungan mereka makin jauh tapi masih terikat :'v #baperbarengSoonHoon kkk~

 **Sonewbamin** : maapkan author :"v sebenarnya author gk tega, tapi ini harus mereka musti ngejalanin jalan sulit dulu biar cinta mereka makin erat:'v tenang mereka pasti bkln bersatu meski entah kapan/? Diusahain selalu update cepet kok kkk~ luv u tooh/? #eh :v

 **Ntaekookie** : nunggu yang lain jadian dulu baru mereka jadian kkkk~ diusahain secepatnya kkk~

 **Jung Heerin** : kkkkk~ nih udah update lagi kkk~ masih belum waktunya :v mungkin Hoshi udah sering liat Woozi beraegyo :v si Woozi emang cuman bertingkah lucu di depan Hoshi :v dan cuman sama Hoshi juga senyumnya tuh senyum bahagia pake nget . trus trus si Woozi keknya paling sering dan cuman bisa Selfie ama Hoshi yah/?

 **JonginDO** : kkkk~ mereka udah terlalu banyak sweet moment sekali-sekali kocak moment :v kkkk~ secepatnya SoonHoon bkln jadian kkk~ nunggu bang Seokmin nembak pujaan hatinya dulu lah sian kan belon punya pendamping/? :v mungkin 2-3 chapter lagi :'v

 **Kim ChenMin** : kan eomma Junghan nyeremin kalo marah #tossbarengappaseungcheol #dijewereommajunghan :'v mereka perlu waktu buat saling jujur kkkk~ Verkwan ama Junhao di chap selanjutnya :v diusahain malming besok update/? :v

 **Inne751** : kkkk~ mereka emang gitu apalagi si Jihoon gengsinya duh udah selangit #dilempargitar :'v mereka berdua hanya takut untuk saling jujur :'v hmm meanie yah :'v marikita tunggu chapter selanjutnya kkkk~

 **Syahaaz** : jangan kurung mereka ntar Woozi diapaapain sama Hoshi kan Hoshi Byuntae .

 **nadiyaulya02** : belum saatnya mereka bersatu kakak~ :'V

 **A Y P** : ini udah lanjut kk~ makasih kkk~ :v

 **otokeLic** : diusahain enggak ;'v yang baca aja gak kuat apalagi yang buat duh gak tega :''v

 **mongyu0604** : kkk~ review paling bikin ketawa :v iya mereka main cium aja plus bales2an pula :v Soonyoung hanya tak tahu jika Jihoon cmn gengsi bilang cinta :v mau tapi malu itu ya Jihoon :v diusahain fast update dan fast end :v Meanie sama Seunghan tunggu giliran lagi :v udah di demo Verkwan sama Junhao hiks :'v itu lagi abang Seokmin minta dibikinin adegan nembak sang pujaan hati :'v

 **Uhee** : Soonyoung dia hanya bisa melihat Jihoon dari jauh meski dirinya begitu ingin merengkuh Jihoon- _nya_ :'v tunggu chap selanjutnya yah diusahain besok malem update lgi kkk~

Makasih banyak yang udah mau Review, bikin semangat berkobar dan bisa nyelesein ceritanya dengan cepat kkk~

 _Gimana? chapter ini cukup panjangkan? Maaf belum bisa munculin Member lain :""v masih fokus sama ini dua orang dulu, takutnya di chapter depan ini dua orang bakalan muncul sedikit/? Karena member lain udah minta dimunculin kkkkk~ masih penasarankan gimana akhirnya ini anak dua? Dan alasan kenapa author kejem bikin mereka kelamaan berantem? Hmm~ mungkin biar member lain jadi punya waktu muncul di cerita ini kkkkk~ #dikeroyokSoonHoon :"v tapi ada yang penasaran gak siapa yang disukai Seokmin? Tunggu nanti yaa kkkkk~ author suka banget bikin rahasia soalnya :v #authorsokmisteriusbarengSeokmin_  
 _Okeehh sampai jumpa dichap depan~ Annyeong~~ #lambai²barengVerKwanJunHaoSeungHan :v_

 _ **Don't forget Reveiwnya~ tap Follow and Fav this Story .**_


	8. Chapter 7

We are Enemies and Lover

Cast :  
\- Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi)  
\- Lee Jihoon (Woozi)  
\- Others member Seventeen

Pairing : SoonHoon, and others/? Temukan sendiri~

Genre : Romance.

Warning : bxb, YAOI! TYPO bertebaran :'v bukan cerita sempurna karena perlu banyak pembetulan di sana-sini :'v

Please Reviewnya~ Don't be Silent reader :'v Tap Follow and Fav this Story .

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

.

.

 _Seandainya kau tahu aku yang memberikan itu, apa kau akan senang Jihoonie?_ Batin Soonyoung, seandainya tadi Jihoon lebih memperhatikan Soonyoung mungkin dia akan tahu Soonyounglah yang memberikan syal itu, saat dia sadar Jihoon kedinginan karena tidak memakai syal saat berkeliling tadi dan saat waktu istirahat tiba dia langsung pergi berlari ke toko terdekat untuk membelikan Jihoon syal, itu agar Jihoon tak kedinginan lagi. Tangannya pun masih terasa dingin, wajahnya memerah karena kedinginan saat berlari, dia berbohong saat dia bilang dia hanya tidur di bus itu, padahal dia baru saja berpura-pura tidur saat Jihoon akan masuk ke dalam bus bersama Wonwoo tadi.

 _Tapi aku cukup senang, kau mau memakainya Jihoonie._ Batin Soonyoung lagi, terukir senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

Wonwoo kembali bersama Mingyu, dia heran kapan Jihoon membeli syal merah yang dikenakannya.

"Jihoonie, kapan kau membelinya?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Jadi ini bukan kau yang membelinya?" Tanya Jihoon balik.

"Kapan aku punya waktu membelinya? Aku saja baru tahu kau lupa membawa syalmu tadi." Kata Wonwoo bingung.

"Lalu siapa yang menaruhnya di sini?"

"Tak tahu. Mungkin namja kesayanganmu." Kata Wonwoo, dan melirik Soonyoung yang sedang bicara pada Seokmin dan mendapat pukulan dari Jihoon, sepertinya Wonwoo harus berpikir ulang lain kali jika ingin bicara. "Ah Jihoonie kau tahu, Seokmin menyukai seseorang!" seru Wonwoo dan Jihoon memandangnya tak peduli, tapi Wonwoo terus melanjutkan perkataannya. "Awalnya kupikir itu Chanie karena kemarin aku melihatnya pergi bersama Chanie tapi kurasa itu Soonyoung." Lanjut Wonwoo dengan suara berbisik.

"Hahh?!" Jihoon berseru kaget, pasalnya dua orang yang disayanginya didekati Seokmin namja byuntae itu (*Author : Jihoon oppa, apa oppa lupa? Soonyoung oppa juga byuntae! . #ditimvukSoonyoungpakesapulidi/?).

"Aku baru sadar, jika Soonyoung dan Seokmin itu cukup dekat, lagi pula lihat, mereka seperti sepasang kekasih." Lanjut Wonwoo yang masih melirik kearah Soonyoung dan Seokmin.

 _Kekasih? Mereka berdua?_ Batin Jihoon, hatinya mulai gelisah satelah mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu.

 _Wait! Apa yang barusan kukatakan? Aarghh Jeon Wonwoo apa kau lupa? Jihoon menyukai Soonyoung! Kau baru saja mematahkan hatinya lagi._ Batin Wonwoo menyadarkan dirinya dan membuat iris matanya memandang Jihoon yang kembali murung.

"Jihoon-ah mianhae, aku tak bermaksud-"

"Tak apa Wonwoo-ya, mungkin apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya, mereka berdua kelihatan lebih cocok." lirih Jihoon.

 _Aku salah bicara. Maafkan aku Jihoon-ah._ batin Wonwoo khawatir.

 _Aku berharap salju akan turun secepatnya dan membuatku melupakan sejenak perasaanku padamu Soonyoungie._ Batin Jihoon memandang kaca jendela bus itu.

-yayaerma1-

"Seungkwan-ah!" Panggil Minghao.

"Neee?" Kata Seungkwan dari kejauhan. Minghao, Chan, Seungkwan, dan Hansol sedang bermain bersama di desa itu, kelasnya mendapatkan desa yang cukup bagus untuk bermain dan belajar sekaligus.

"Aku ingin makan buahnya." ucap Chan saat melihat kebun buah yang ditanam di dalam rumah kaca.

"Aku juga, mereka terlihat enak." Lanjut Seungkwan.

"Mingyu sunbae bisa membuat makanan lezat dari buah dan sayuran segar di sini." Kata Hansol membuat yang lain mengangguk setuju, sudah sangat sering mereka memakan masakan Mingyu, dan itu membuat mereka ketagihan.

"Aku berharap ada Mingyu sunbae di sini." kata Chan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ada di sini?" Kata Mingyu yang datang entah dari mana.

"Sunbaee?!" Seru mereka berempat.

"Halo Chanie, Seungkwan-ah, Minghao-ah, Hansolie." Sapa Wonwoo, disertai lambaiaan dari Jihoon dan Soonyoung juga Seokmin.

"Seokmin hyung!" Panggil Chan dan mereka menepi, pergi ke tempat yang cukup sepi dan berbicara dengan suara yang pelan.

"Bagaimana hyung? Ada perkembangan? Aku sudah bertanya pada Jun sunbae dan kupikir itu benar kok." Kata Chan.

"Aku belum bertanya lagi padanya, tadi saja kami hanya bicara seperti biasa." Kata Seokmin.

"Meski begitu tetap semangat hyung, aku yakin kalau hyung bisa membuatnya menyukai hyung." Kata Chan memberikan semangat pada Seokmin.

"Gomawo Chanie, aku akan berusaha." Kata Seokmin, menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Chan.

"Sejak kapan mereka jadi dekat?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Seminggu sebelum.. Hallowen party?" Kata Minghao, dan Jihoon mengangguk paham, jadi Seokminlah yang membuat janji temu dengan Chan setelah hari perayaan Hallowen.

"Hansol-ah bukankah kau janji padaku akan menemaniku di ladang kol?" Kata Seungkwan kesal.

"Tapi Seungkwan-ah aku harus ke ternak ayam setelah ini."

"Kau pembohong Hansol-ah! Kau sudah janji padaku semalam! Kau pembohong! Aku benci padamu!" Kata Seungkwan dan berlari pergi.

"Seungkwan-ah!" Panggil Hansol, mencoba mengejar Seungkwan.

Dan entah kenapa Soonyoung juga ikut mengejar, sedangkan Jihoon, Wonwoo, Mingyu menatap bingung.

"Mereka sudah jadian sunbae." Kata Minghao membuat ketiga orang itu terpana.

"Kapan?" Kata mereka serempak.

"Beberapa hari sebelum Hallowen party." Jelas Minghao dan tersenyum pada ketiga sunbaenya.

"Heol! Sepertinya kita ketinggalan berita." kata Mingyu.

"Siapa lagi?" Tanya Wonwoo ambigu.

"Eh? Maksud sunbae?" Tanya Minghao bingung.

"Maksudku, selain mereka siapa lagi yang baru jadian?" Tanya Wonwoo, dia berpikir ini kesempatan bagus untuk menggoda orang yang baru jadian.

"Minghao dan Jun sunbae, hyung." Jawab Chan, sepertinya dia dan Seokmin sudah selesai berbisik-bisik dan sekarang Seokmin sudah pergi entah kemana.

 _Apa jangan-jangan dia mengejar Soonyoung?_ Batin Jihoon gelisah, dia memang diam sejak tadi karena gugup ada Soonyoung di dekatnya, tapi diam-diam dia selalu memperhatikan namja kwon itu, bahkan saat Soonyoung berlari mengikuti Hansol dan Seungkwna saja dirinya juga ingin ikut berlari mengejar Soonyoung.

"MWOO?! Sejak kapan?!" Tanya Wonwoo kaget.

"Seminggu yang lalu hyung." Kata Chan sambil menyenggol pelan lengan Minghao.

"Chukkae Minghao-ah, Jun sunbae benar-benar orang yang baik." Kata Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Juga romantis." Timpal Chan.

"Chanie diamlah." Kata Minghao malu.

Chan, Wonwoo dan Mingyu malah menggoda Minghao yang baru jadian dengan Jun, seminggu yang lalu, hubungan mereka memang baru seumur jagung tapi mereka berdoa semua yang memiliki kekasih akan terus bersama hingga maut memisahkan mereka, dan tak lama Jun muncul, sepertinya dia baru selesai dengan tugas yang diberikan.

"Hao-er." Panggil Jun, terlihat wajah bahagia terukir diantara keduanya.

"Hoo sunbae~ jadi kalian punya panggilan kesayangan yah?" Goda Wonwoo.

"Apa kau juga mau Wonwoo-ya?" Tanya Mingyu dan dihadiahi pukulan dari Wonwoo- _nya_.

"Hao-er, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman sebelah? Kudengar ada berbagai macam bunga di sana." kata Jun sambil menatap lurus mata Minghao _-nya_.

"Boleh." Kata Minghao senang.

"sepertinya ada yang ingin berkencan." Goda Wonwoo lagi.

"Wonie~~ ayo kita juga cari tempat berduaan~." Ajak Mingyu, Wonwoo menatapnya sebentar dan mengangguk, seperti yang dibilang dia tak akan pernah bisa menolak semua permintaan _Tiangnya_ ini.

"Apa kalian akan meninggalkanku sendirian?" Protes Jihoon.

"Ada aku hyung." Kata Chan mengingatkan.

"Sepertinya ini waktu yang baik untuk kalian berdua, mengeratkan ikatan saudara. Hahaha~." Kata Mingyu dan mengajak Wonwoo pergi berjalan-jalan berdua.

"Kami duluan Chanie, sunbae." Kata Minghao.

"Duluan Jihoon-ah." Timpal Jun dan mereka pergi dengan tangan Jun yang merangkul bahu Minghao dengan erat. Terlihat wajah merona manis yang ditunjukkan Minghao.

"Mereka terlihat bahagia." Gumam Jihoon.

"Aku berharap hyung juga bisa seperti mereka." Ucap Chan dan Jihoon menatapnya _kurasa itu tak mungkin Chanie._ Batin Jihoon sedih, berpikir namja yang disayangnya akan bersama yang lain membuatnya kalut.

"Ah benar, aku akan minta pajak jadian pada Seungkwan dan Jun sunbae." kata Jihoon membuat Chan menjentikkan jarinya.

"Itu benar! Kita akan makan banyak minggu ini hyung!" Kata Chan riang. Senyum Chan membuat Jihoon sedikit tenang, dia sudah cukup lelah akhir-akhir ini, bukan hanya fisik atau otaknya namun hatinya juga lelah.

 _Apa aku harus berhenti mencintaimu Soonyoungie? Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku tak bisa membencimu ataupun melupakanmu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, jika kau memiliki rasa yang sama... kenapa kau menjauhiku?_ Jihoon tahu Soonyoung menjauhinya akhir-akhir ini, tak seperti dulu, sebenci apapun Soonyoung padanya Soonyoung akan selalu berbuat hal yang membuatnya kesal lalu mereka akan bertengkar dan berakhir dengan acara ceramah Jisoo sunbae. Tapi sekarang menatap matanya pun Soonyoung tak mau, berbicara seperlunya, tak seperti Soonyoung biasanya, Jihoon sempat bingung apa salahnya hingga Soonyoung seperti itu.

 _Kau seperti bintang Soonyoungie, saat kukira kau sangat dekat dan aku mengejarmu, ternyata kau sangat jauh dan aku tak akan pernah bisa menggapaimu._ Batin Jihoon, dia jadi sangat kalut sekarang karena memikirkan perasaannya pada Soonyoung, sebentar dia akan tenang namun kemudian dia akan merasa sedih lagi. Hanya Soonyounglah yang bisa membuat Jihoon menjadi orang yang berbeda, dan Jihoon tidak membenci perubahan itu. Jihoon bersyukur dia mencintai Soonyoung, meski cintanya tak akan pernah membawanya pada sebuah kebahagiaan bersama Soonyoung.

-Yayaerma1-

"Seungkwaaann! BOO SEUNGKWAN!" Seru nyaring namja _blasteran,_ Hansol. Dia masih mengejar Seungkwan yang merajuk karena dirinya tak bisa memenuhi janji yang dibuatnya semalam.

Bersyukur Boo kesayangannya akhirnya berhenti dari larinya, Hansol segera mendekatinya dan merengkuhnya dari belakang.

"Kwanie Mian." kata Hansol, dia sangat menyesal karena tidak bisa menepati janjinya.

Seungkwan yang terkejut karena mendapat perlakuan yang cukup baru dari kekasihnya itu hanya terpaku, air matanya pun berhenti meluap.

"Kwaniee.. maafkan aku.." kata Hansol lagi.

"Aku.. aku kecewa padamu Hansol-ah.. apa kau tahu? Aku sangat senang saat kau berjanji akan menemaniku." Isak Seungkwan, air matanya sudah kering tapi dia masih tak bisa menahan rasa kecewa yang dia rasakan.

"Aku minta maaf.. jika kau mau aku akan mencari orang untuk bertukar tempat denganku agar aku bisa menemanimu di sana." Kata Hansol melepas rengkuhannya dan membalik badan kekasih kesayangannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta membuat Seungkwan tak tega untuk tetap marah padanya.

Seungkwan menatap balik Hansol, yah sekali lagi namja bermarga Boo itu akan mengesampingkan egonya demi hubungannya dan perasaan cintanya pada Hansol. "Aku sekarang… tak apa Hansol-ah, aku yakin… aku bisa sendiri di sana, kita bisa bersama setelah kau dan aku menyelesaikan tugas kita." Kata Seungkwan tersenyum manis, namun Hasol tetap tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan bersalahnya pada Seungkwan, dia sudah mengecewakan dan membuat namja itu mengeluarkan air mata berharganya, bagaimana bisa dia dengan mudah dimaafkan?

"Aku akan mencari orang dulu yang mau bertukar denganku, aku ingin menemanimu Kwanie." Kata Hansol, dia mengusap pelan pipi Seungkwan, tersenyum menenangkan.

 _Inilah kenapa aku tak bisa marah terlalu lama padamu Hansol-ah, karena kau sangat baik dan selalu memperhatikanku, kau juga selalu mengutamakanku._ Batin Seungkwan, dia sangat beruntung memiliki namja sebaik dan seperhatian Hansol.

"Seungkwan-ah! Hansol-ah." Panggil Soonyoung yang berlari ke arah mereka. Keduanya memandang sunbae di sekolahnya itu bingung, pasalnya seingat mereka Soonyoung tadi masig bersama sunbae yang lain di rumah kaca dimana mereka bertengkar tadi, dan dengan cepat Soonyoung sudah ada di dekat mereka.

 _Apa Soonyoung sunbe juga ikut mengejar tadi? Tapi untuk apa?_ Batin Seungkwan bingung.

"Kenapa hyung?" Tanya Hansol saat Soonyoung sudah ada di dekat mereka.

"Aku mencari kalian ke mana-mana… dan ternyata kalian di sini…" Kata Soonyoung yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Memang ada apa sunbae?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Aku ingin bertukar tempat denganmu Hasol-ah." Kata Soonyoung. "Aku di tempat yang sama dengan Seungkwan, jadi kau bisa menemaninya hari ini." Jelas Soonyoung membuat Seungkwan dan Hansol mengembangkan senyum bahagianya.

"Gomawo hyung." kata Hansol dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Hahaha, lain kali jangan bertengkar lagi, aku lebih suka melihat kalian bersama dengan senyum seperti beberapa waktu lalu di bawah pohon di belakang sekolah." Kata Soonyoung membuat 2 honbaenya merona. "Ah sepertinya aku membuat kalian malu." Kata Soonyoung dan kemudian dia tertawa.

"Apa sunbae melihatnya?" Tanya Seungkwan malu.

"Yah.. sampai kebagian yang penting juga." Kata Soonyoung dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hyung! Apa kau penguntit?" Tanya Hansol, dia jadi sangat malu sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Sunbaenya melihatnya berciuman dengan kekasihnya.

"Aku tak akan bilang pada siapapun tapi..." kalimat Soonyoung menggantung dan menatap kedua orang di depannya yang menunggunya melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku ingin kalian membelikanku makanan di kantin nanti~ atau aku akan menyebarkan ini?" lanjut Soonyoung sambil menunjukkan handphonenya yang telihat foto dua namja yang sedang berciuman mesra di bawah pohon, dedaunan yang berguguran sebagai backgroundnya menjadikan moment itu sangat romantis.

"Hyung/Sunbaee!" Seru Hansol dan Seungkwan saat melihat foto yang ditunjukkan Soonyoung pada mereka.

"Lihatlah ini foto yang sangat bagus, aku akan mengirimnya setelah kalian mentraktirku." Kata Soonyoung sambil melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian menjauh dari pasangan yang sudah merona merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku tak tahu jika ada yang melihatnya." Ucap Seungkwan.

"Dan memfotonya." Timpal Hansol.

"Tapi kurasa itu tak apa jika hanya Soonyoung sunbae, dia orang yang baik." kata Seungkwan tersenyum dengan manisnya, membuat Hansol mendekatkan dirinya pada sang kekasih.

"Aku jadi ingin melakukannya lagi di sini denganmu Kwanie." Bisik Hansol.

 _'Blush'_ sekali lagi wajah Seungkwan berubah jadi kepiting rebus karena warna merah yang menjalar di wajahnya tak bisa di sembunyikannya lagi.

Dan sepasang kekasih itu menyatukan bibir mereka lagi, menghapus jarak, mengecap rasa yang mereka rindukan, mengingat kembali waktu saat mereka saling menyatakan perasaan, berterima kasih pada sunbaenya yang menbuat moment ini menjadi lebih romantis lagi.

-yayaerma1-

Selesai sudah tugas mereka semua dan entah karena apa mereka berkumpul di bawah pohon yang cukup besar, membuat lingkaran kecil dan saling berbicara.

"Hei sudah sangat jarangkan kita berkumpul bersama seperti ini." Kata Jeonghan.

"Yah itu karena sekarang sudah ada banyak pasangan di sini." Kata Soonyoung.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari pasanganmu juga Soonyoungie?" Kata Mingyu, dia tahu Soonyoung masih menyukai Jihoon, dan dia sangat suka menggoda Soonyoung.

"Itu benar Soonyoung-ah, kenapa tidak mencari pasangan juga? Bukannya kau bilang ada seseorang yang kau sukai?" kata Seungcheol.

 _'Glek' ada seseorang yang Soonyoung sukai? Apa itu Seokmin?_ Batin Jihoon, senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya tiba-tiba pudar.

"Itu karena aku tau dia tak menyukaiku hyung." Jawab Soonyoung, membuat yang lain menatap prihatin. _Karena Jihoon membenciku._ Batin Soonyoung perih, dan senyum kaku dia perlihatkan di sana.

 _Kurasa dia menyukaimu Soonyoung-ah, aku tahu jika Seokmin menyukaimu!_ Batin Jihoon, hatinya terasa sakit, sangat sakit, dia berusaha agar tak menangis di sana.

"Hyung, kenapa tidak dengan Jihoon hyung saja? Kalian berdua terlihat cocok." kata Chan, membuat 12 pasang mata di sana menatapnya.

"Eoh?!" Kata Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Dan karena satu kalimat dari Chan, mata mereka akhirnya bertemu lagi.

 _Aku merindukan tatapan itu, aku merindukanmu Jihoonie!_

 _Aku merindukan suara berisikmu, aku sangat merindukanmu Soonyoungie!_

 _Aku berharap jika bisa, aku ingin bersamamu._ batin keduanya.

Tatapan itu membuat yang lain menatap mereka bingung, karena tak biasanya dua orang itu hanya diam jika dikatakan cocok jika bersama, salah satunya pasti akan ada yang berteriak tidak terima dan akhirnya mereka akan bertengkar, bahkan Jisoo yang di sana pun sudah bersiap melontarkan kalimat ceramah untuk mereka berdua, tapi mereka berdua hanya diam dan saling memandang.

"Emm.. Seungcheol hyung!" Itu Mingyu, dia sangat tak nyaman dengan suasana yang dibuat Soonyoung-Jihoon.

"Hah? Ada apa Mingyu-ya?" Tanya Seungcheol. Dia cukup terkejut karena tiba-tiba Mingyu malah memanggilnya.

"Aku hanya bingung. Hyung dan Jeonghan sunbae... apa kalian berkencan?" Tanya Mingyu.

 _Sepertinya hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya._ Batin Seungcheol.

"Eoh?! Seungcheol hyung dan Jeonghan Sunbaee?!" Teriak yang lain kecuali Mingyu (dia yang bertanya), Soonyoung (dia orang pertama yang memergoki SeungHan), Jihoon (dia terkejut tapi tak ikut berteriak), dan tentu saja SeungHan.

"Jangan berbicara hal yang tidak-tidak Mingyu-ya!" Kata Wonwoo dan memukul bahu Mingyu.

"Aku bicara hal yang sebenarnya, tadi saja aku melihat mereka bergandengan tangan di dekat taman bunga!" Kata Mingyu membela dirinya.

Sekali lagi SeungHan bertatapan dan menghembuskan nafas dengan tak ikhlas. Mereka ketahuan lagi.

"Ya! Kami berkencan, sudah sekitar satu tahun lebih." Jawab Seungcheol.

"Mwooo?! Satu tahun?!" Seru mereka. Yang lain langsung ribut dan melontarkan kalimat tak terima jika baru diberitahu sekarang, dan para sunbae hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Gomawo Mingyu-ya." Bisik Soonyoung. Dan Mingyu mengangguk.

Di tengah kericuhan yang dibuat beberapa orang, hanya Jihoon yang terlihat tak senang, dia diam dan sepertinya semua orang menjadi bahagia dan hanya dirinyalah yang tidak bahagia.

"Aku pergi sekarang." Ucapnya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka yang menatap punggung kecil itu bingung.

Mereka kembali hening, masih menatap Jihoon yang pergi entah kemana. Kemudian mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan bertanya apa ada yang salah. Tapi hanya Wonwoo yang mengerti kenapa Jihoon seperti itu, dia berasumsi jika Jihoon merasa tersakiti karena kebahagiaan yang tiba-tiba terjadi di sekitarnya dan hanya dialah yang sedang bersedih.

.

.

.  
TBC

.

.  
.

 **Balasan Review~**

 **Rsty764** : maafkan author yang udah jaat ama Jihoon sama Soonyoung:'v kkkkk~ ini udah fast update :v dan diusahain besok update lagi kkkk~

 **KittyJihoon** : kkkkk~ biar greget kan gitu :v kita harus bangga jadi orng yang berbeda *eh* iya dung saya tau :v kan saya sering review di sono :v yg pake id yayaerma1 itu saya kakaks~ :v kkkk~ gk papa malah bikin saya tambah semangat lanjutin ffnya kkkk~

 **JSS131816** : Jihoon sama Soonyoung sama-sama keras kepala :'v pada gak mau jujur hiks :'v

 **mongyu0604** : pas liat reviewnya langsung nyanyi OMG bareng Dino:v mereka itu sejenis mau tapi malu :v benci tapi cinta :v Soonyoung pencuri ciuman pertama Jihoon OMG! , kkkkk~ gak papa kok Review panjang-panjang biar ada yang dibaca kkk~ ini pun bikin ngakak plus loncat2 padahal baca reviewnya pas di sekolah tadi pagi :'v udah fastupdate nih kkk~ doa'in besok bisa update lagi kkk~ di chap selanjutnya ada Menie kkkk~ ditunggu komenannya kkkk~

 **Kim ChenMin** : Wonwoo kan sayang si tiang pake banget malah, meski awal pertemuan mereka dikarenakan berantem kek SoonHoon :v hmmm Seokmin? Duh itu abang atu masih maen rahasiaan kkk~ di chapter terakhir baru terbongkar kkk~ di tunggu yah~

 **nadiyaulya02** : Jihoon juga gemes sama authornya, Jihoon tadi nanya ke author kapan Jihoon bahagianya, Jihoon sedih mulu keknya :'v

 **JonginDO** : aduh itu abang keknya deket ama Soonyoung dah . dia masih rahasiain siapa pujaan hatinya :v

 **Xolovelydesy** : kkkk~ makasih :v ditunggu review selanjutya~

 **Incles** : ini udah lanjut kkkkk~ author yang bikin aja baper hiks :'v

 **Inne751** : makasih juga udah review kkkk~ duh mereka itu cuman takut bilang, mereka terlalu banyak mikirr :'v atau mungkin memang mereka tak bisa bilang karena kesalahpahaman di awal kisah cinta mereka :'v

 **SweetHoon** : kkkkk~ sekarang fast update, dan keknya kebut nyeleseinnya :'v karena musti focus belajar buat UPK :'v hiks :'v cerita SoonHoon ini emang makin greget dari chapter ke Chapter, selalu bikin orang bertanya kapan mereka jadiaannya! :v Seokmin suka sama siapa itu masih jadi misteri sampai Chapter terakhir kkkk~ diusahain bikin Happy End :v

 **A Y P** : kkkkk~ ini udah lanjut~ gomawo^^

 _Kkkkkk~ Gomawo udah mau Review, selalu bikin author semangat lanjutin ceritanya kkkk~ sangat terharu ada banyak orang yang suka cerita ini meski awal bikinnya cuman iseng gegara baru kepicut sama si couple SoonHoon :v maaf jika ada review yang gak kebales :'v ditunggu Review kalian selanjutnya~~ ._

 _Kkkkk~ gimana? Moment Verkwannya? Masih kurang sweet yah? Mian :""v author gk ada bakat buat moment sweet, soalnya author bakatnya bikin baper/? V: dan Mian moment JunHao sama SeungHan juga Meanie cuman dikit, tapi mereka bakalan ada di chap selanjutnya lagi kok kkkk~_

 _Duuhh Jihoon keknya perlu banget dikasih perhatian penuh sama temen-temennya~ aku mau ngasih bocoran juga kalo ff ini bakalan secepatnya end :v tapi belum tau sampai chapter berapa :v soalnya Soonyoung di chap berikutnya masih galau mau deketin Jihoon apa enggak :v tapi ada kejutan nih dari temen-temen mereka (moment para pasangan yang lagi pada ngumpul plus Chan, Seokmin, sama Jisoo juga sih) :v dan nanti juga ada moment Seokmin yang nyatain cinta kkkkk~ pada penasaran gak Seokmin nyatainnya ke siapa? :v ke Soonyoung hmm? Kkkk~ tunggu chap selanjutnya yah~~ Annyeong! #lambaibarengJunHaoVerKwanMeanieSeungHan_

 _ **Don't forget Reveiwnya~ tap Follow and Fav this Story .**_


	9. Chapter 8

We are Enemies and Lover

Cast :  
\- Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi)  
\- Lee Jihoon (Woozi)  
\- Others member Seventeen

Pairing : SoonHoon, and others/? Temukan sendiri~

Genre : Romance.

Warning : bxb, YAOI! TYPO bertebaran :'v bukan cerita sempurna karena perlu banyak pembetulan di sana-sini :'v

Please Reviewnya~ Don't be Silent reader :'v Tap Follow and Fav this Story .

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

.

.

"Aku pergi sekarang." Ucapnya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka yang menatap punggung kecil itu bingung.

Mereka kembali hening, masih menatap Jihoon yang pergi. Kemudian mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan bertanya apa ada yang salah. Tapi hanya Wonwoo yang mengerti kenapa Jihoon seperti itu, dia berasumsi jika Jihoon merasa tersakiti karena kebahagiaan yang tiba-tiba terjadi di sekitarnya dan hanya dialah yang sedang bersedih.

-yayaerma1-

Bulan November bulan tersibuk untuk murid kelas 3, sebentar lagi mereka akan lulus, ada yang ingin melanjutkan ke universitas dan ada yang tidak, tapi keempat orang yang sekarang sudah kelas 3 itu selalu terlihat di perpustakaan, mereka belajar bersama di sana, tak jarang belajar di kantin bersama hobae mereka, dan tentu saja bersama kekasih mereka yang selalu menemani, tempat itu jadi terlihat seperti tempat khusus pasangan (kecuali Chan yang seprti anak mereka), mereka semua terlihat bahagia namun masih terasa ada yang kosong, sejak _tur wisata_ kemarin Jihoon jadi jarang atau tak pernah lagi berkumpul bersama mereka, bahkan Wonwoo yang menjadi teman sekamar Jihoon diabaikan oleh Jihoon, dia selalu pulang ke kamar sangat larut malam dan pergi sebelum matahari terbit. Soonyoung yang memang masih sangat menyayangi si mungil itu jadi khawatir, tidak di asrama, di sekolah pun dia jadi orang yang sangat pendiam, tak pernah bicara pada siapapun lagi kecuali untuk hal penting dan genting/?. Soonyoung tak jarang ingin meruntuhkan pondasi jarak yang dibuatnya sendiri karena sangat khawatir pada Jihoon- _nya._ Menurutnya Jihoon jadi sangat-sangat dingin sekarang.

 _Seharusnya kau terlihat lebih bahagia sekarang Jihoonie, karena aku sudah tak mengganggumu lagi tapi kau malah semakin murung._ Batin Soonyoung, hatinya ikut teriris saat melihat Jihoon seperti itu.

"Mingyu-ya~." Rengek Soonyoung pada Mingyu, dia begini sudah sejak pagi di sekolah hingga mereka kembali ke asrama.

"Sudah kubilang, kenapa kau tidak tanya langsung saja pada Jihoon? Kau tahu sendirikan Jihoon juga menghindari kontak dengan Wonwoo yang kau tahu dia sebagai orang terdekat Jihoon juga teman sekamarnya, bahkan Chan juga tak tahu ada apa dengan Jihoon." Jelas Mingyu panjang lebar, dia kesal juga lama-lama Soonyoung terus merengek padanya.

"Tapi… aku sangat khawatir Mingyu-ya, aku sangat, sangat khawatir! Tapi aku tak bisa berada di dekatnya, kau tahu dia tak ingin aku berada di dekatnya, bagaimana jika aku mendekatinya kondisinya malah tambah buruk? Itu tak akan baik baginya ataupun bagiku Mingyu-ya!" Kata Soonyoung masih dengan nada rengekan.

"argh! Apa kau tahu? Bukan hanya kau yang khawatir, banyak yang mengkhawatirkan Jihoon, apalagi Wonwoo sejak semalam dia menangis karena Jihoon masih tak mempedulikannya." Kata Mingyu menenangkan Soonyoung.

"Aku tau, Wonwoolah yang paling sedih dan khawatir di antara kita semua." Lirih Soonyoung, dia menghempaskan badannya ke kasurnya, menatap langit kamarnya yang sudah mulai berubah warna.

"Tunggulah sebentar, mungkin dia hanya perlu waktu sendiri." Kata Mingyu menepuk betis Soonyoung.

"Hm." Gumam Soonyoung disertai anggukan pelan.

-yayaerma1-

Sebenarnya Jihoon sengaja tak berbicara pada teman-temannya yang lain, bahkan saat ada kegiatan klub dia hanya menuliskan pesan untuk para membernya tanpa kehadiran dirinya, padahal dia masih ada di sekitar area sekolah.

Dia hanya berpikir, jika dirinya ikut dalam kelompok itu, dia hanya akan jadi pengganggu, dan mungkin saja dia akan menularkan efek tak baik untuk mereka, buktinya? Dia bahkan tak bisa bahagia dengan perasaan cintanya.

"Hahh... aku merindukan kalian." Gumam Jihoon, _apalagi si sipit pabo kwon itu_ batin Jihoon, dia sedang memandang langit, duduk di tempat dimana dia mengerti apa itu rasanya jatuh cinta dan tempat dimana ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh orang yang sangat dicintainya, **Taman bintang** , dia menamainya begitu karena Soonyoung sangat mirip dengan bintang.

Jihoon menulis sebuah lagu, tapi dia tak bisa menemukan ide yang bagus, pikirannya terus melayang pada namja kesayangannya, bertanya apa yang dilakukannya sekarang, apa dia sudah bersama dengan Seokmin atau tidak, atau apa dia sedang berlatih dance lagi di ruang klubnya? Dia sangat-sangat ingin bertemu dan berbicara lagi pada Soonyoung.

 _Meski aku tak bisa memilikimu, tak bisakah aku mengatakannya padamu Soonyoungie?_ Batin Jihoon, dia sedang menimang apa dia harus menyatakan perasaannya atau hanya akan terus memendamnya selamanya?

-yayaerma1-

Hari itu para Seongsaengnim sedang mengadakan rapat dan kesempatan itu digunakan sangat baik oleh para siswanya, ada yang langsung belajar mandiri di perpustakaan dan ada yang sedang beristirahat dari kesibukan mereka minggu itu dengan berkumpul di kantin, salah satunya adalah kelompok Seungcheol dkk/? Mereka berkumpul tanpa Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang entah kemana perginya.

"Seungcheoliee~." Panggil Jeonghan dengan manja.

"Kenapa chagi?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Aku ingin makan _ice cream~"_ kata Jeonghan manja membuat Seungcheol langsung pergi mencarikan apa yang diinginkan Jeonghan- _nya_.

"Wahh~." Hobae mereka masih terpana dengan kepatuhan Seungcheol pada Jeonghan, seorang Seungcheol sunbae yang di kenal dengan kesangarannya/? Dan otot besarnya terlihat sangat patuh dengan semua yang dikatakan Jeonghan padanya.

"Eomma, eomma sangat hebat! Bisa membuat Seungcheol appa jadi seseorang yang sangat penurut begitu." Ungkap Seungkwan yang sedang dirangkul mesra Hansol- _nya_.

"Ah benar Hansol-ah, aku sudah lihat fotomu bersama Seungkwan yang diambil Soonyoung saat kalian baru jadian itu." Kata Mingyu, itu membuat Seungkwan dan Hansol merona malu.

"Apa Soonyoung sunbae yang memperlihatkannya?" Tanya Hansol, masih terlihat sedikit rona di wajahnya.

"Tidak, aku melihat sendiri saat Soonyoung meninggalkan handphonenya di kamar~." Kata Mingyu sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Memangnya itu foto seperti apa Mingyu-ya?" Tanya Wonwoo yang bergelung manja di lengannya, sangat jarang seorang Jeon Wonwoo bertingkah manja, tapi Mingyu bilang sekarang Wonwoo jadi sangat sering seperti itu, mungkin masih sedih karena diabaikan sang sahabat.

Mingyu berbisik di telinga Wonwoo dan Wonwoo memekik tertahan, memandang dua hobaenya itu dan menggelangkan kepalanya.

"Apa itu ciuman yang..." tanya Wonwoo menggantung.

"Itu hanya ciuman biasa hyung." Kata Hansol, dia merasa kasihan pada kekasihnya, wajahnya sudah terlihat seperti sebuah tomat.

"Kurasa hanya ciuman Seungcheol hyung dan Jeonghan Sunbae saja yang melebihi batas~." Timpal Seokmin dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari Eomma mereka.

"Tapi itu benar Eomma, saat aku tak sengaja melihat kalian berciuman di perpustakaan aku hampir pingsan, tapi huntung saja Mingyu menahanku." Kata Wonwoo.

"Kalian membuat orang-orang di sekitar kalian ikut merasa panas hyung." Timpal Mingyu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Seungcheol yang baru datang dengan segelas _ice cream_ permintaan _angelnya_.

"Membicarakan ciuman yang kalian lakukan hyung." Kata Mingyu dengan tampang polos.

"Hah?! Aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikir kalian." Kata Seungcheol mengelengkan kepala. "Itu seperti kau tak pernah melakukannya saja Mingyu-ya." Lanjut Seungcheol dan Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tak percaya, bagaimana si tiang ini begitu jujur tentang apa yang selalu mereka lakukan jika sedang berdua.

"Mian Wonie, aku hanya tak bisa berbohong." Cengir Mingyu.

"Apa jika kalian pacaran, kalian harus selalu berciuman? Atau melakukan hal lebih?" Tanya Chan polos.

"Chanie, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu, jadi tunggu kau besar saja ya?" Kata Jeonghan.

"Tapi Minghao, Seungkwan, dan Hansol juga masih kecil Eomma, kenapa mereka boleh tahu dan Chanie tidak?" Tanya Chan lagi, semuanya menatap bingung, apa yang harus mereka katakan pada anak satu ini.

"Kau tak harus melakukannya Chanie... aku dan Jun hyung saja hanya beberapa kali saja berciuman, Jun hyung bilang, perasaan juga bisa kau tunjukkan dengan cara lain." Kata Minghao dan menatap Jun yang ada di sampingnya.

"Seperti perlakuan romantis, perhatian, atau membelikannya sesuatu." Kata Jisoo. (*Author : baru sadar kalo Jisoo oppa jarang ngomong :""v)

Chan menerima jawaban itu dengan anggukan, dan yang lain menghela nafas mereka lega.

"Ah benar hubungan Jun dan Minghao benar-benar sangat romantis loh~." Kata Chan sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Seperti apa mereka Chanie?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Jun sunbae selalu menelpon Minghao di pagi dan malam hari, Jun sunbae juga sering membantu Minghao dalam pelajaran yang tidak dimengerti Minghao, dan selalu membelikan barang yang diinginkan Minghao, dan jangan lupakan _message_ romantis yang dikirim Jun Sunbae." Tutur Chan jujur, Jun hanya diam saja, menurutnya itu memang benar apa adanya, sedangkan Minghao menunduk malu.

Jun mengelus kepala Minghao pelan, berbisik sesuatu dan mereka yang disana tahu wajah Minghao sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ughh~ Mingyu-ya~ mereka sangat manisss~~" kata Wonwoo.

"Aku juga bisa membuatmu seperti itu Wonie." Bisik Mingyu.

"Hm? Bagaimana?" Tanya Wonwoo, tidak tahu kah kau Wonwoo-ya Mingyu sedang memancingmu.

"Aku akan membuatmu merona di atas ranjang sambil meneriakkan namaku." Kata Mingyu, entah candaan atau apa tapi wajah Wonwoo langsung merona mendengarnya.

"Byuntaaee!" Seru Wonwoo dan memukul dada Mingyu.

"Kau berbisik apa tadi Kim? Jangan kotori anakku dengan otak mesummu itu!" Kata Jeonghan.

"Dia mungkin sedang berbisik tentang bergelung di atas ranjang eomma." Timpal Seokmin.

"Kau juga sering begitu!" Kata Mingyu protes.

"Kalian berdua sama saja!" Kata Jeonghan kesal. Dan keduanya langsung terdiam, sekarang mereka baru ingat dan mungkin inilah alasan kenapa Seungcheol selalu patuh pada Jeonghan, mereka lupa jika Jeonghan sangat menakutkan lebih dari pada seorang Jihoon.

"Ah benar apa Jihoon masih menghindari kalian?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Nde sunbae, Wonwoo bahkan menangis tiap malam karena diabaikan Jihoon." Kata Mingyu.

"Dia tak pernah begitu padaku, bahkan semarah apapun dia padaku, dia tak akan mengabaikanku." Kata Wonwoo, air matanya hampir meluap keluar, dan Mingyu dengan sigap memeluknya, menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedang rapuh itu.

"Jihoon juga berubah padaku Seungcheolie~ dia... dia bahkan menyuruhku untuk tak peduli atau mendekatinya lagi." Kata Jeonghan dan langsung memeluk kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu, aku mengerti, jadi tenanglah dulu, kita bicarakan ini dengan tenang." Kata Seungcheol, mengelus pelan punggung namja cantik di pelukannya.

Setelah Wonwoo dan Jeonghan yang berhasil di tenangkan, mereka mulai membicarakan alasan kenapa Jihoon berubah begitu pada mereka.

"Aku tak tahu apa perasaanku benar atau tidak, kurasa dia hanya merasa tak pantas jika bersama kita." Ungkap Wonwoo.

"Kenapa begitu? Apa karena ada Soonyoung?" Tanya Jisoo.

"ah benar, Jihoon juga pernah bilang padaku jika dia sangat membenci Soonyoung, dia juga berharap Soonyoung tak akan pernah muncul di depannya lagi." Ungkap Jeonghan.

"Aku pikir Jihoon hyung menyukai Soonyoung hyung." Ungkap Chan.

"Tidak bukan Jihoon, tapi Soonyoung yang menyukai Jihoon." Itu Mingyu, dia membuat 10 pasang mata menatapnya, bertanya dengan tatapan apa yang dikatakannya benar atau hanya bercanda, terutama Wonwoo yang langsung melebarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Itu benar, Soonyoung sendiri yang bilang, tapi saat dia ingin menyatakan cintanya, dia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Jeonghan sunbae dan Jihoon, dan dia putus asa." Jelas Mingyu.

"Aahh! Saat Soonyoung terlihat seperti _Zombie_ itu?" Tanya Seungcheol dan Mingyu mengangguk.

"Heol! Aku tak menyangka Soonyoung menyukai Jihoon, aku jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah bertanya pada Jihoon di saat yang tidak tepat." Ungkap Jeonghan.

"Tak apa sunbae, kurasa itu lebih baik, jadi Soonyoung tak perlu merasa tak nyaman pada Jihoon." Kata Mingyu.

"Tidak. Itu tak baik Mingyu-ya!" Seru Wonwoo, dan Mingyu menatapnya bingung.

"Aku tahu aku berjanji pada Jihoon untuk tak bilang pada siapapun termasuk kau Mingyu-ya, tapi kurasa aku harus bilang." Kata Wonwoo lalu menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, tak disangkanya jika sebenarnya Soonyoung juga menyukai Jihoon. "Jihoon sebenarnya mencintai Soonyoung, saat Jeonghan sunbae bertanya padanya waktu itu dia hanya malu dan tak bisa mengungkapkannya." Ungkap Wonwoo.

Semua yang di sana menatap Wonwoo tak percaya.

"Jadi sebenarnya mereka..." kata Chan menggantung.

"Mereka saling mencintai." Kata Mingyu.

"Bukan hanya sekedar suka, tapi cinta!" Seru Seokmin.

"Seandainya aku bilang padamu dari awal Mingyu-ya, mungkin kita bisa menyatukan mereka lebih cepat." Lirih Wonwoo.

"seandainya aku tak bertanya pada saat itu mungkin mereka sudah jadian sekarang. Jihoonie Soonyoungie Mianhaee~." rengek Jeonghan.

"Sudah sayang, jangan merasa bersalah begitu, tak ada yang tahu jika sebenarnya mereka saling mencintaikan?" Kata Seungcheol menenangkan Jeonghan- _nya_ lagi.

"Sudahlah, bagaiaman jika kita membantu mereka bersatu saja? Terus bersedih tanpa ada pergerakan yang pasti hanya sia-sia belaka." Kata Jisoo, semuanya menatap Jisoo, terpana akan ketenangan dan ide brilian yang diberikannya.

"Ya itu benar, kau bisa menganggap ini sebagai permintaan maaf pada mereka, jadi kita akan membantu mereka sebisa kita." Kata Seungcheol, menangkup kedua pipi Jeonghan dan mengecup bibirnya kilat.

"Eeiiiii hyung!" Seruan protes terdengar dari yang lain. Bisa-bisanya mereka bermesraan disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini.

-yayaerma1-

Setelah berunding kapan lagi mereka akan membicarakan masalah SoonHoon lagi, mereka berpisah, termasuk Seokmin, dia sudah mengirim pesan pada pujaan hatinya, memintanya datang ke atas atap sekolah karena ada yang ingin di sampaikannya.

 _'Cklek'_ suara pintu terbuka membuat jantung Seokmin berdetak sangat kencang, ini akan menjadi ketiga kalinya dia menyatakan cintanya pada orang yang sama.

"Ada apa Seokmin-ah?" Tanya namja itu.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu." Ungkap Seokmin. "Aku tahu dari Jun sunbae kalau kau sebenarnya juga menyukaiku, tapi kenapa selama ini kau menolakku? Apa karena kau masih menyukainya?" Tanya Seokmin.

"Ya, Seokmin-ah aku masih menyukainya sampai sekarang, makanya aku tak bisa menerimamu..aku takut aku hanya akan menyakitimu.." jawab Namja itu.

"Kau bisa belajar melupakannya! Sadarlah dia tak mencintaimu!" Kata Seokmin.

"Aku tahu dia mecintai yang lain tapii... tapi... aku masih mencintainya!" Teriak frustrasi Namja itu. Seokmin yang melihat pujaan hatinya berteriak kalut langsung membawanya dalam rengkuhannya, menenangkannya, dan membiarkan namja itu menangis dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.  
.TBC.

.

.  
.

 **Balasan Review~**

 **Sonewbamin** : yang bikin jugaaa :''v SoonHoon di chapter selanjutnya yang bakalan jadi chapter terakhir/? :''v jangankan kamu, author juga kangen :'v ini udah cepet~ kkk~

 **nadiyaulya02** : kkk~ maapkan author yang nyiksa mereka :''v nih dah update lagii . tunggu chap selanjutnya lagi yah~ mungkin hari selasa/rabu baru update :'v

 **otokeLic** : mari kita lihat akhirnya mereka bgimana :''v

 **KittyJihoon** **:** kkkk~ meski gk tega tetep aja dibikin berantem :v kkkkk~ iya gak papa kakaku sayang :v kkkkk~ rasanya ada yang kurang kalo gk komen :v bhak :v Seokmin nembak seseorang tapi seseorang itu malah mencintai orang lain :''v hmmm mari kita lihat cerita selanjutnya kak :v kkk~ #sokmisterius #ditendangJihoon mari singkirkan Seonsook/? #upss :v hueee terharu kakak~ makasih jadi semangat nih~ kkk~ sebenarnya ceritanya udah selesai kak jadi gk papa lagian UPKnya minggu depan kkk~ di tunggu Review selanjutnya kak kkk~

 **Kim ChenMin** : kkkk~ iya gitu-gitu Vernon romantis loh :v ciaatt Jun sunbae mah jangan di tanya keromantisannya :'v ini udah ada di di chapter selanjutnya ada lagi kok ;v kamu gemes apalagi yang bikin :v kkk~ iya nih pake sok misterius segala abang seokminnya :'v chapter selanjutnya kebongkar siapa orang yang di tembak Seokmin. :v kkkk~

 **gg0098** : mari kita lihat chapter selanjutnya yah sayang/? #abaikan :v Kkkk~

 **mongyu0604** : hueehh uri Dongsaengie~~ reviewmu selalu bikin ketawa dan guling2 diatas kasur :v jangankan kamu dek yang bikin udah baper dari awal :'v Jihoon hanya salah paham :'v itu terinspirasi dari nama panggungnya Soonyoung, Hoshi yang artinya bintang :'v bhak :v ntar makin diabetes loh dek :v mereka emang gituuu main rahasia-rahasiaan :v belum saatnya mereka jadian hiks :'v waks kamu jadian sama Mingyu? Okeh Wonwoonya kasih ke eonni :v #ditendangMingyu :v kemaren jingkrak-jingkrak sekarang guling-guling :v makasih review terpanjangnya Saengie~~

 **Paperoheart** : :'v author yang baca berulang-ulang juga nyesek dan jambak rambut sendiri kenapa bikin ini ff :'v kkkk~ gomawo #terharu/? :''v ayo semangat bacanya! Kkk~ chapter selanjutnya udah end jadi di tunggu yah~

 **Incles** : :''v hueeehh maapkan author :'v author masih sekolah gk bisa tanggung jawab/? #abaikan mereka akan bahagia saat waktunya tiba/? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah di situ banyak moment SoonHoon, jangan lupa Couple lainnya #upsss :v

 **Jung Heerin** : kkkkk~ mereka belum berusaha buat saling jujur karena rasa takut mengahntui mereka :'v doakan saja mereka bersatu :''v duo Sipit galau mah mereka #ditimvukSoonHoon kkkk~ author juga baru sadar :v iih pasti ganteng banget dan si hoshinya . karena woozy memang imut #dilempatgitar :'v iyaaa~~ tunggu chap terakhirnya yah~~

Kkkkk~ gomawo yah semuanya~ udah mau review dan selalu dukung aku #terharubarengSeungkwan ini ff pertama yang aku bikin dan aku sangat senang akan tanggapan positif dari kalian semua, aku sangat berterima kasih karena sudah mau membacanya, meski awalnya aku agak minder/? Karena aku takut kalian gak akan suka dengan ceritaku, tapi dengan keberanian dan dorongan temen akhirnya ku post juga cerita ini, hari ini sudah hampir sebulan aku mengerjakannya, membuatnya secepat mungkin karena aku tak ingin kehilangan feel ceritanya dan demi menyenangkan kalian juga. aku sudah menyelesaikan chapter terakhirnya, dan aku sangat senang akhirnya ada cerita yang aku bikin selesai (biasa selalu berenti ditengah jalan), maaf jika masih banyak Typo disana-sini karena aku sering menceknya di malam hari :'v sekali lagi Terima Kasih^^, dan bertepatan dengan selesainya cerita yang kubuat Seventeen juga baru mempublikasikan nama offc Fandomnya 'CARAT' aku menyukai namanya, dan mengatakannya dengan sekeren mungkin kkk~ semoga Seventeen selalu bersama selamanya dan CARAT akan selalu mendukung mereka.

 _Hayoo~ siapa yang kesel liat tulisan TBC? :v pada penasaran yah siapa_ _namja_ _yang dipeluk Seokmin :v Soonyoung hm? :v atau jangan-jangan Jihoon? :v siapapun itu sepertinya Seokmin orangnya disini gk mudah nyerah, sudah 2 kali ditolak dan barusan dia juga di tolakkan? :"v kasian abang Seokmin sekali muncul banyak malah sedih ceritanya :"v sabar ya bang~ :v_

 _Btw masih banyak yang kesel dan bertanya kapan SoonHoon jadian? :v tunggu aja dan baca cerita selanjutnya :v chap selanjutnya udah_ _ **End**_ _jadi nantikan ya~ kkkk~ :v maapkan Author yang bikin mereka pada menderita :"""v kalo gitu author pamittt~ sampai jumpaaa~ Annyeong!_

 _ **Don't forget Reveiwnya~ tap Follow and Fav this Story .**_


	10. Chapter 9

We are Enemies and Lover

Cast :  
\- Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi)  
\- Lee Jihoon (Woozi)  
\- Others member Seventeen

Pairing : SoonHoon, and others/? Temukan sendiri~

Genre : Romance.

Warning : bxb, YAOI! TYPO bertebaran :'v bukan cerita sempurna karena perlu banyak pembetulan di sana-sini :'v dan Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk apapun bikin cerita gak semudah ngebalikin telapak tangan oke? :'v

Please Reviewnya~ Don't be Silent reader :'v Tap Follow and Fav this Story .

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

14 Februari 2016 – Yayaerma1

.

.

"Aku tahu dia mecintai yang lain tapii... tapi... aku masih mencintainya!" Teriak frustrasi Namja itu. Seokmin yang melihat pujaan hatinya berteriak kalut langsung membawanya dalam rengkuhannya, menenangkannya, dan membiarkan namja itu menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Tenanglah... aku tahu kau berusaha tak apa-apa saat berkumpul tadi, cobalah untuk melupakan Seungcheol hyung, Jisoo-ya." Kata Seokmin menenangkan sang pujaan hati. Sejak dia memberikan hatinya pada Jisoo, dia tak pernah mau memanggilnya dengan embel-embel hyung, sunbae, atau apalah itu, menurutnya itu hanya akan memperjelas perbedaan umur mereka dan Seokmin tak suka akan hal itu. "Aku bisa membantumu melupakannya, jadi terima aku." Kata Seokmin sambil menangkup kedua pipi Jisoo.

"Bagaimana jika aku hanya melukaimu?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Jika itu kau, aku akan dengan cepat pulih dari rasa sakit itu." Jawab Seokmin dia tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi aku tak ingin melukaimu." Tutur Jisoo. Seokmin tersenyum penuh arti, ada sisi dari dirinya yang merasa senang, karena jika Jisoo berkata begitu berarti ada sebagian hati yang dimilikinya mengkhawatirkan Seokmin.

"Karena itu, belajarlah untuk melupakannya, Jisoo-ya." Kata Seokmin, dia mengangkat sedikit dagu Jisoo, menatap tepat di iris matanya, dan menghapuskan jarak antara mereka berdua.

Jisoo awalnya cukup kaget akan perlakuan tak sopan hobaenya itu, tadi detik berikutnya dia menikmati ciuman itu. Merasa nyaman akan rasa yang mereka kecap, mereka mencoba memperdalam ciuman yang sudah berubah jadi lumatan itu.

Jisoo mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Seokmin, tangan Seokmin pun tidak tinggal diam, tangannya sudah bergrilia di tubuh Jisoo. Mereka terus saling melumat, kemuadian berhenti untuk mengambil pasokan oksigen dan kembali saling melumat lagi, hingga-

"Seokmin-ah? Jisoo sunbae?!" Seru Soonyoung kaget. "Ups,Mianhae, lanjutkan saja Seokmin-ah, Jisoo sunbae, aku akan segera pergi, maaf menganggu kalian." Kata Soonyoung, dan segera berlalu.

"Yak! Kwon Soonyoung kau mau kemana? Kau mengganggu waktuku apa kau tahu?!" Seru Seokmin tak terima.

"Sudahlah Seokmin-ah." Kata Jisoo menenangkan Seokmin.

"Aku pernah dengar ini dari Mingyu, berhati-hatilah pada Soonyoung karena dia sering muncul saat ada orang ber'ciuman', aku pikir hanya kebetulan, tapi kurasa dia memang suka muncul disaat seperti itu." Kata Seokmin, dia tidak sadar jika Jisoo sudah merona merah seperti kepiting rebus, mendengar Seokmin mengatakan 'ciuman' membuatnya malu. Sangat malu. Dan jantungnya masih berdebar-debar sampai sekarang. Mungkin dia bisa melupakan Seungcheol dan berlari ke pelukan Seokmin. Dengan pikiran seprti itu Jisoo memeluk Seokmin sebentar, lalu mencium pipinya dan pergi sebelum Seokmin sadar.

"Eoh? Eooh?! Apa itu tadi? Yak! Hong Jisooo! Tunggu akuuu~." Seru Seokmin saat dirinya sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya yang dikarenakan perlakuan tiba-tiba sang pujaan hati, dia berlari mengejarnya dengan senyum bahagia yang akan terus terpatri di wajahnya.

-yayaerma1-

Setelah pergi dari atap sekolah yang dimana ada Seokmin dan Jisoo yang sedang bercumbu/? Soonyoung terlihat sangat frustrasi karena tak tahu harus kemana, jika ke ruang klub nanti dia akan bertemu dengan Chan atau Minghao atau Jun sunbae, atau ketiganya. Soonyoung sedang ingin sendiri sekarang dan dia perlu tempat tenang.

Saat melewati gedung olah raga yang terlihat sepi, berpikir sebentar, dan langsung masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Sepertinya gedung olahraga itu menjadi pilihannya untuk menyendiri.

 _Sekalian bermain basket saja._ Batin Soonyoung.

Sudah sekitar 1 jam Soonyoung memasukan dan kemudian men _dribble_ bola besar berwarna merah dengan garis hitam itu. Dan sekarang dia sudah terlentang di atas lantai, dia ingin beristirahat barang sebentar dari lelahnya kehidupan yang dijalaninya.

Tanpa dia sadari sebenarnya ada sepasang mata yang sedang menatapnya kagum, terpesona akan gerakan dan semua ekspresi yang dibuat Soonyoung.

 _Aku tak tahu apa aku harus senang atau tidak, tapi melihatmu dari jauh sudah mengobati rasa rinduku Soonyoungie._ Batin Jihoon, senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. Dia melihat Soonyoung yang bangun dari acara tidurannya, berusaha untuk duduk dan saat duduk tak sengaja Soonyoung menatap ke arah Jihoon, sebuah kebetulan atau apa tatapan mereka bertemu.

 _Jihoon._ Batin Soonyoung ketika iris matanya menangkap sosok yang sangat dirindukannya.

 _Dia menatapku._ Batin Jihoon saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Cukup lama mereka saling memandang, hingga Jihoon memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi dari sana, jujur dia tak ingin pergi dari tempat itu, dia sebenarnya ingin berlari ke arah Soonyoung lalu memeluknya, dan menyatakan perasaannya, tapi dia belum siap menerima penolakan dari Soonyoung, mungkin nanti saat dirinya siap, dia akan mengatakannya pada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung melihat Jihoon _-nya_ beranjak pergi buru-buru bangun dari tempat istirahatnya dan mengejar Jihoon, tapi saat dia keluar dari gedung olah raga, sosok Jihoon sudah tak ada dalam pandangannya.

 _Sial! Seharusnya tadi aku tak diam saja! Seharusnya aku mengejarnya lebih cepat! Lupakan saja soal Jihoon membencimu atau tidak, yang penting katakan apa yang kau rasakan padanya, Kwon Soonyoung!_ Umpat Soonyoung dalam hati. Dia menyesal selama ini menjadi seorang pengecut hanya karena Jihoon membencinya, bukankah seorang Kwon Soonyoung tak akan menyerah hanya karena sebuah kata benci? Dan karena itulah Soonyoung bertekad akan menyatakan yang dia rasakan pada seorang Lee Jihoon.

-yayaerma1-

Esoknya Seungcheol dan lainnya sudah berkumpul di perpustakaan, mereka berunding kapan acara menyatukan SoonHoon.

"Bagaiman sehari setelah ulang tahun Jihoon?" Usul Wonwoo, mengingat sebentar lagi Jihoon ulang tahun dirinya sangat bahagia, mungkin Soonyoung adalah hadiah terbaik untuknya tahun ini.

"Kenapa setelah ulang tahunnya? Kenapa tidak saat dia ulang tahun?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Apa hyung lupa? Tahun kemarin saat kita membuat acara ulang tahun untuk Jihoon dia tak bisa datang karena dia harus pulang ke Busan menemui keluarganya." Kata Wonwoo mengingatkan.

"Ah benar, kue buatanku jadi sia-sia waktu itu." kata Mingyu mengingat kue buatannya malah dijadikan mainan oleh Seokmin dan Soonyoung.

"Em tunggu apa aku boleh bertanya?" Kata Chan mengintrupsi orang yang ada di sana.

"Tentu saja Chanie." Kata Jeonghan.

"Seokmin hyung, aku ingin bertanya tadi saat kita bicara di kantin tapi kau terlalu terburu-buru jadi maafkan aku bertanya di sini. Apa Seokmin hyung dan orang itu sudah jadian?" Tanya Chan.

"Masih belum, tapi kurasa secepatnya." Kata Seokmin, dan diam-diam dia melirik Jisoo yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Jeonghan.

"orang itu?" Tanya Minghao.

"Apa orang yang kau tanyakan sebelumnya Chanie?" Tanya Jun dan Chan mengangguk.

"Eh? Jun hyung tahu siapa yang dimaksud Chanie?" Tanya Minghao.

"Yah~ seperti itulah." Jawab Jun, terlihat raut kecewa di wajah Minghao, dia kecewa kenapa hanya mereka saja yang tahu, apa Minghao tidak boleh mengetahuinya? Jun yang sangat peka akan keadaan sekitar dan mengerti akan perubahan raut wajah kekasihnya langsung menangkup wajah Minghao _-nya_.

"Aku tak bisa menceritakan rahasia itu karena itu bukan milikku Hao-er, itu adalah rahasia Seokmin, aku tak bisa mengatakannya, tapi aku bisa mengatakan semua rahasiaku padamu." Kata Jun dan diakhiri dengan kecupan singkat darinya.

Yang lainnya menatap terpana, kata-kata yang sangat romantis ditambah kecupan tadi, mereka (para uke) berharap para seme mereka juga melakukan hal itu.

"Apa aku juga harus melakukannya?" Kata Seokmin, mengundang tatapan dari yang lainnya. Dia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah Jisoo yang sekarang sudah merona malu.

"Kau akan tahu siapa orang yang di sebutkan Chanie tadi Hao-er." Bisik Jun, dia merangkul Minghao dengan erat.

"Jangan bercanda Seokmin! Jeonghan hanya milikku" Kata Seungcheol yang langsung salah paham saat Seokmin berjalan ke arah Jeonghan _-nya._

Meanie, Chan, JunHao, Ver(Sol)Kwan menatap bingung.

"Apa orang itu Eomma?" Tanya Minghao dan Jun hanya diam.

"Eomma? Seokmin menyukai eomma?" Tanya Wonwoo tak percaya.

"Apa dia sudah gila?" Tutur Mingyu, mengingat betapa menakutkannya Seungcheol saat marah.

"Jeonghan sunbae?" Kata Hansol. Dan Seungkwan hanya menggeleng tak tahu.

"Aku tak peduli apa kata kalian, tapi aku akan menciumnya di sini dan memberitahu kalian jika dia milikku." Kata Seokmin saat dirinya ada di belakang Jeonghan.

"Yak! Seokmin!" Seruan protest Seungcheol membuat kegaduhan di sana, huntunglah yang ada disana hanya mereka ditambah pengawas perpustakaan sedang tak ada di tempatnya karena di sana sudah ada Jisoo yang menggantikan pengawasnya, sementara pengawasnya ikut rapat dengan seongsaengnim yang lain.

Jeonghan hanya diam dan duduk dengan tenang tidak merasa khawatir dengan Seokmin yang ada di belakangnya.

Setelah seruan kencang Seungcheol, Seokmin menarik lengan Jisoo dan menciumnya.

Orang yang melihatnya akan memekik tertahan, terkejut akan siapa yang dicium Seokmin.

Mereka masih berciuman dan tak berniat untuk berhenti.

"Jadi yang dia maksud Jisoo? Bukan kau Jeonghan-ah?" Kata Seungcheol, dia merasa lega dan bahagia, orang dimaksud Seokmin bukanlah Angel- _nya_. "Apa kau sudah tahu sebelumnya ?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Semalam Jisoo menceritakan semuanya, jadi yah kau benar aku sudah tahu sejak awal." Jawab Jeonghan dengan senyumnya, dia masih terfokus pada buku yang dibacanya, membuat Seungcheol berdecik tak suka karena Jeonghan tak menatapnya.

"Tatap aku ketika kau bicara padaku Jeonghan-ah." Kata Seungcheol sambil menangkup wajah kekasihnya.

"Mian, aku terlalu fokus dengan apa yang kubaca." Kata Jeonghan.

"Kumaafkan dengan ini." Kata Seungcheol mengecup singkat bibir Jeonghan, berapa kalipun sudah mereka lakukan tetap saja itu membuat Jeonghan merona. Seungcheol mengecupnya lagi dan lagi hingga kecupan itu menjadi lumatan yang panas.

Merasa akan wajahnya ikut memanas karena melihat 2 pasang orang yang saling melumat, Wonwoo mengibaskan tangannya di perempatan lehernya.

"kenapa jadi panas disini." Gumam Wonwoo.

"Apa kau juga ingin seperti mereka Wonie?" Bisik Mingyu yang ada di sebelahnya, suara Mingyu yang rendah tapi tak serendah dirinya tetap bisa membuat Wonwoo lebih merona di banding sebelumnya, wajah dan tubuhnya semakin terasa panas dan itu sangat tak nyaman.

"Wajahmu semakin memerah Wonie, apa kau sangat menginginkan ciuman dariku eoh?" Bisik Mingyu lagi, nafas yang dikeluarkan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo merinding, dan itu sudah memacu jantungnya untuk berdetak lebih cepat.

"Aku..." kata Wonwoo menggantung, dia memberanikan dirinya menatap Mingyu yang sudah menatap dirinya intens.

"Kau sangat manis, Wonie." Kata Mingyu dan tak membiarkan Wonwoo membalas ucapannya, dia mencium Wonwoo ganas tapi tetap dengan rasa cinta ditiap lumatannya.

3 pasangan- tidak, 4 pasangan sudah saling bercumbu/? Jun dan Minghao yang entah kapan mereka menyatukan bibir mereka sekarang sudah saling melumat. Seungkwan dan Hansol yang hanya melihat saja sudah saling merona.

"emm Seungkwan-ah, sepertinya di sini jadi terasa sangat panas, apa kau mau berjalan-jalan di luar?" Tanya Hansol, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tenpat di mana dia tak akan melihat orang yang saling bercumbu.

"Aku tak ingin jalan-jalan Hansolie." Kata Seungkwan dia masih menatap pasangan-pasangan yang sedang becumbu itu, kata-kata Seungkwan membuat Hansol bingung dan menatap Seungkwan, dia bertanya apa Seungkwan tak merasa risih karena ada begitu banyak orang yang bercumbu di sana dan Seungkwan menggeleng.

"Aku tak ingin keluar, aku ingin...menciummu." kata Seungkwan dan menarik kerah baju yang dipakai Hansol, Seungkwan menyatukan bibir mereka, Seungkwan sudah banyak belajar dari Hansol juga Minghao (dia bertanya bagaiman Minghao dan Jun berciuman) tentang ciuman jadi dia sudah sangat mahir dalam hal ini, Hansol yang terkejut akan perlakuan tak terduga dari Seungkwan mulai menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Seungkwan dan membalasnya, menarik Seungkwan untuk lebih dekat dengannya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Begitulah akhir dari perkumpulan mereka hari itu- eitss sepertinya kita melupakan satu hal, Chan yang sedari tadi terus menerus terkejut dan marah karena hanya dirinya yang tidak ada pasangan membuatnya sebentar lagi berubah menjadi T-rex.

"HYUNG! INI MASIH DI SEKOLAH BISA KALIAN MELAKUKANNYA DI TEMPAT LAIN?!" Teriak Chan kesal, kalian tak bisa menilai seseorang dari luarnya, seperti Chan yang terlihat sangat manis, bisa berubah menjadi T-rex saat marah dan itu lebih menakutkan dari apapun.

Semua pasangan berhenti dari _aktivitas_ mereka, menatap tak percaya pada Chan yang mereka anggap sangat lucu, manis, dan polos bisa berubah jadi sangat menakutkan.

"Mianhae Chanie." Gumam mereka semua. Itulah akhir dari pertemuan mereka hari itu, dan berjanji tidak akan melakukannya di depan Chan lagi lain kali.

-yayaerma1-

Tanggal 21 November sehari sebelum ulang tahun Jihoon, dan hari itu ruang klub akan kosong, Jihoon ingin membuat lagu baru di sana, dia ingat betul kapan saja klubnya libur, ada untungnya dia menjadi ketuanya. Sudah sangat lama dia tak berlama-lama di ruangan itu dan dia jadi sangat merindukan saat-saat dia dan semua member ada di sana hingga larut malam hanya untuk latihan atau membuat lagu bersama, yah semenjak Jihoon memutuskan untuk menjauh dari semua teman-temannya dia jadi punya banyak waktu untuk mengenang masa lalu.

Jihoon berjalan dengan riang ke arah ruang klub, tapi sebelum dia masuk ke ruang klubnya, dia merasa mendengar suara dari dalam ruangan itu.

 _Apa mungkin ada setan di siang hari begini?_ Batin Jihoon, dia mencoba mendekatkan daun telinganya ke pintu ruangan itu, mencoba mendengar lebih jelas suara yang ada di dalamnya.

Ada seseorang yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu dan Jihoon tahu itu lagu siapa.

 _Bi, Rain - I do._ Batin Jihoon.

 _Sororul nukkyogamyonso jogumshig soro aragamyonso_  
 _onjenganun uri ochomyon duri I do_  
 _chingudul apheso uriga chingusa-il nomoso_  
 _turi yongwonhi-hamke hagiro hedamyo I do_

 _And I / I wanna know naman irohke nukkingonyago_  
 _anim ni maumdo ne maumchorom_  
 _yongwonhi hamke hal kumul kununji_

"Suara ini?" Jihoon bergumam pelan. Dia sangat mengenal suara oraag yang sedang bernyanyi itu. Untuk memastikan apa dirinya salah dengar atau tidak, Jihoon membuka pelan pintu itu, mencoba melihat siapa yang ada di dalam sana.

 _I do I do_  
 _yongwonhi hamkehagetanun gu mal I do_  
 _nowa issul temada joshimsurobke / maumsoguro_  
 _I do I do_  
 _wanna spend my life with you_  
 _kumul kumyo I do sojunghan gu mengserul halte_  
 _ni gyothe nega naye gyothe niga igirul_

 _Sonul jabgo gorogamyonso soro-ege bal machwobomyonso_  
 _yongwonhi hamke gal su inunji nukkyobwa_  
 _and I / I need to know naman irohke nukkingonyago_  
 _anim nodo ne maumchorom yongwonhi hamkehal kumul kununji_

"Soonyoung?" Gumam Jihoon lagi, dia tahu jika Soonyoung bisa bernyanyi tapi dia tak pernah mendengarnya. Suara manis yang terdengar di indra pendengar Jihoon membuat Jihoon tenang dan semakin merindukan orang yang sedang bernyanyi itu.

 _I do I do_  
 _yongwonhi hamkehagetanun gu mal I do_  
 _nowa issul temada / joshimsurobke maumsoguro_  
 _I do I do_  
 _wanna spend my life with you_  
 _kumul kumyo I do sojunghan gu mengserul halte_  
 _ni gyothe nega naye gyothe niga igirul_

 _Ije shijaghan uri sarang_  
 _ajigun modunge irujiman_  
 _guredo nado moruge jakku kunun kum I do I do I do_  
 _guredo nado moruge jakku kunun kum I do I do I do_

 _Bi, Rain - I do_

Soonyoung selesai dengan lagunya, dia memang sedang iseng masuk ke dalam ruang klub vocal, setahunya dari Seungkwan dan Seokmin hari ini adalah hari libur jadi ruangan ini akan kosong, jadilah dia pergi ke ruangan ini, yah mungkin saja bisa mengobati rindu akan sesosok mungil yang sedang melihatnya dari balik pintu itu.

"Jihoon?!" Kata Soonyoung membuat Jihoon tersentak kaget, yah bukan hanya Jihoon saja Soonyoung juga kaget Jihoon ada di sana.

 _Apa dia tadi melihatku menyanyi?_ Batin Soonyoung, tubuhnya jadi mati rasa, keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya, dia masuk ke ruang klub orang lain tanpa izin dan lagi bertemu langsung dengan ketua klub itu, dan mungkin dia akan dimarahi oleh si mungil kesayangannya itu.

"Mianhae Jihoon-ah, aku akan segera keluar jadi maafkan aku." Kata Soonyoung bergegas mengambil tasnya dan pergi ke luar ruangan itu sebelum mendapat amukan dari Jihoon.

 _Ini kesempatanmu untuk bicara dengannya Lee Jihoon!_ Batin Jihoon saat melihat Soonyoung yang sedang bersiap akan pergi.

"Soonyoung-ah." Panggil Jihoon.

 _Glek! Apa dia akan memarahiku? Memukulku dengan gitar yang ada di sampingnya itu?_ Batin Soonyoung takut.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, kau punya waktu? Hanya sebentar, aku janji tak akan lama." Kata Jihoon, dia menunduk, tak berani menatap Soonyoung, dan dia sangat takut akan jawaban Soonyoung nantinya.

"Tentu, aku punya banyak waktu untukmu Jihoon-ah." Kata Soonyoung antusias, dia cukup terkejut jika Jihoon berbicara dengan nada lembut padanya.

"Soonyoung-ah, apa... apa kau… apa kau menyukai Seokmin?" Tanya Jihoon, Soonyoung yang mendengarnya menatap bingung.

 _Seokmin? Kenapa Jihoon menanyakannya? Apa jangan-jangan Jihoon menyukai Seokmin? Itu tak boleh! Jihoon akan sakit hati jika tahu Seokmin menyukai Jisoo sunbae._ Kata Soonyoung dalam hati, menatap khawatir pada namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Meski hatinya terasa sakit karena mengetahui sang pujaan hati menyukai orang lain.

"Jihoon-ah." Panggil Soonyoung, dia tak menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon, tapi malah memanggilnya, membuat debaran hati Jihoon semakin menjadi-jadi.

 _Tenanglah! Jangan gugup!_ Batin Jihoon menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Berhentilah menyukai Seokmin." Kata Soonyoung membuat Jihoon bingung.

"Eoh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jihoon bingung.

"Kau tak bisa menyukai Seokmin Jihoon-ah, Seokmin menyukai Jisoo Sunbae dan kurasa mereka sudah jadian sekarang." Kata Soonyoung, dia sebenarnya tak tega memberitahu Jihoon hal itu karena berpikir Jihoon pasti akan sakit hati. "Kau harus melupakannya. HARUS!" Kata Soonyoung sambil memegang kedua bahu Jihoon, dan menatap mata Jihoon lekat.

"Aku tak mengerti Soonyoung-ah kenapa aku harus melupakan Seokmin, aku saja-"

"Kau harus melupakannya! Kau tidak bisa bersamanya, aku tau jika aku sangat egois sekarang, tapi tak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan?" Kata Soonyoung memutus kalimat yang ingin diutarakan Jihoon, dan Jihoon semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Soonyoung barusan, tapi anehnya jantungnya malah berdetak semakin cepat.

"Eoh? Maksudmu?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Jihoon! Jadi beri aku kesempatan untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku dan biarkan aku menggeser Seokmin dari hatimu." Kata Soonyoung frustrasi, kenapa namja di depannya itu jadi lambat untuk mengerti apa yang di katakannya.

 _Barusan Soonyoung bilang kalau dia mencintaiku?_ Batin Jihoon, dia menatap Soonyoung tak percaya, air mata jatuh dari matanya, dia terharu, dia bahagia. Tapi Soonyoung menganggap jika Jihoon malah sedang bersedih, jadi Soonyoung menarik Jihoon ke dalam pelukannya.

"Menangislah, aku akan menjadi pundakmu, jadi menangislah, lupakan si Seokmin kuda jelek itu, dan pikirkan aku saja." Kata Soonyoung yang masih keukeuh dengan asumsinya.

"Pabo!" Seru Jihoon, membuat Soonyoung melepas pelukannya dia bingung kenapa Jihoon malah menagatainya Pabo dan menatap Jihoon yang sedang menghapus air matanya. Selesai menghapus air mata yang keluar Jihoon menatap iris mata Soonyoung, tersenyum lembut ke arah Soonyoung membuat Soonyoung terpesona.

"Pabo! Aku mencintaimu bukan si Seokmin jelek itu." Kata Jihoon, air matanya keluar lagi tapi sekarang dengan tawa kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Soonyoung terpana, dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya jika yang dia dengar adalah kenyataan, tapi tetap saja dia tak percaya.

"Yang barusan… apa kau.. apa kau bisa mengulanginya Jihoon-ah?" Tanya Soonyoung takut-takut. Jihoon mengehentikan tawanya, membersihkan air matanya lagi, menatap Soonyoung lagi tepat di iris matanya, tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kwon Soonyoung." Kata Jihoon, Soonyoung mendengarnya dengan jelas kali ini, dan dia langsung memeluk Jihoon _-nya_ erat. Senyum bahagia terpatri di wajah keduanya. Mereka bahagia akhirnya mereka bisa saling jujur satu sama lain dan bisa bersama sekarang.

"Aku pikir kau menyukai Seokmin, karena kau menanyakan tentangnya padaku." Kata Soonyoung.

"Kau saja yang bodoh, aku bertanya karena aku takut kau menyukainya bukan aku." Kata Jihoon.

"Kau juga bodoh kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, aku hanya mencintaimu Lee Jihoon." Kata Soonyoung membuat Jihoon tersenyum bahagia.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Jihoon. Dan Soonyoung berpikir sebentar.

"Aku tak tahu, tahu-tahu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu." Kata Soonyoung jujur. "Bagaiamana denganmu?" Tanya Soonyoung, melonggarkan pelukan mereka.

"Aku juga tak tahu, awalnya kupikir itu saat kau menciumku, tapi kurasa sebelum itu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu." Kata Jihoon tersenyum manis pada Soonyoung, senyum yang dia rindukan, senyum yang akhir-akhir ini tak pernah terlihat lagi.

"Aku pikir kau membenciku." Kata Soonyoung. "Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Jeonghan sunbae, mian." Kata Soonyoung, dia sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah menguping.

"Apa karena itu kau jadi menjauhiku?" Tanya Jihoon dan Soonyoung mengangguk cepat. "Saat itu aku masih malu untuk mengakuinya, apalagi di depan Jeonghan sunbae." Kata Jihoon malu-malu. "Maafkan aku, karena aku menjawab seperti itu, kau jadi salah paham. Tapi aku juga sedang kesal padamu saat itu, karena kau meminta maaf soal ciuman di taman itu." Kata Jihoon mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi seharusnya aku tak minta maaf ya? Kupikir kau marah karena itu aku minta maaf." Kata Soonyoung mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jihoon _-nya._

"Aku tidak marah, hanya terkejut, karena itu... itu.. ciuman pertamaku." Kata Jihoon, menundukkan kepalanya lagi, kali ini dia sangat malu, Soonyoung menatapnya terlalu dekat, membuat jantungnya jadi tak bisa tenang.

"Aku juga." Kata Soonyoung, dan dengan lembut Soonyoung mengusap pipi Jihoon, membuat Jihoon menatap Soonyoung, rona di pipinya membuat Jihoon terlihat semakin manis dimata Soonyoung.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Jihoon." Kata Soonyoung sebelum menghapus jarak antara mereka untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini Soonyoung mencium Jihoon dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, tak ada ciuman menuntut atau ciuman panas penuh nafsu, yang ada hanya ciuman penuh rasa cinta yang mereka salurkan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kwon Soonyoung." Balas Jihoon saat bibir Soonyoung melepas bibirnya. Soonyoung tersenyum bahagia, tak dia sangka jika sebenarnya mereka saling mencintai, seandainya mereka jujur sejak awal mungkin sekarang mereka sudah melakukan banyak hal berdua. Soonyoung dan Jihoon berjanji untuk saling jujur mulai sekarang, karena kejujuran bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia.

-yayaerma1-

Tanggal 23 November, Jihoon kembali ke sekolahnya dengan di antar ayahnya, dia kemarin izin pergin ke Busan untuk bertemu keluarganya, sudah menjadi hal biasa di hari ulang tahunnya keluarganya akan merayakannya dengan berkumpul dengan keluarga besar Lee, ada Chan di sana dan lebih special ada Soonyoung juga, dia tak datang bersama Chan atau siapapun, dia datang sendiri, memperkenalkan dirinya pada keluarga besar Lee, dan tentu saja pembawaan diri yang baik membuat Soonyoung diterima dengan baik oleh keluarga Lee.

Dan hari ini Jihoon, Soonyoung, juga Chan pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama, Chan dibuat bungkam untuk sementara hingga jam istirahat siang nanti, tentu saja Chan mau, dia sudah disogok Soonyoung dengan sebuah piringan hitam yang berisi lagu Michael Jackson, idola yang sangat dikagumi Chan.

"Sampai jumpa hyungduel." Kata Chan saat dia dan dua hyungnya harus berpisah. Soonyoung dan Jihoon berjalan berjauhan, meski tetap saling memandang dengan senyum tipis di kedua wajah mereka.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung masuk ke kelas mereka, di sana sudah ada Wonwoo, Mingyu dan Seokmin. Seperti biasa Jihoon duduk di sebelah Wonwoo dan Soonyoung di sebelah Mingyu.

"Soonyoungie! Kenapa kau pergi ke rumah Chan tanpa memberitahuku sebelumnya?" Kata Mingyu protest, dia diberi tahu saat Soonyoung sudah ada di rumah Chan yang di Busan dan dia memberitahunya saat jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Mian, aku tak tahu jika sampai malam di sana, jadi aku baru bisa menghubungimu malamnya." Kata Soonyoung, dia tak berbohong soal pergi ke rumah Chan karena dia memang menginap di sana.

"Annyeong Wonwoo-ya." Sapa Jihoon, membuat Wonwoo menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan bahagia.

"Annyeong Jihoonie. Aaaahh Lee Jihoon aku merindukanmu." Seru Wonwoo dan langsung memeluk Jihoon.

"Kenapa kau rindu padaku? Kau sudah sangat sering melihatku." Kata Jihoon sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau bodoh? Kita kemarin jarang bicara, kau menjauhiku, tak mau bicara padaku dan itu membuatku sedih Jihoon-ah, jadi kuharap kau tak akan melakukannya lagi." Kata Wonwoo.

"Hahaha Mianhae, aku hanya memberikanmu dan Mingyu waktu berdua, apa itu salah?"

"Salah tentu saja! Aku tak ingin kau menjauhiku Jihoonie." Kata Wonwoo dengan nada manja.

"Apa kau tak ingin berdua lagi denganku Wonie?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Tentu saja aku ingin, tapi aku tak ingin Jihoon menajuhiku lagi seperti kemarin." Kata Wonwoo mempoutkan bibirnya dan Mingyu mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Seokmin-ah aku sudah kirim fotonya, apa bagus?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Aku tak tahu kapan kau memfotonya Kwon Soonyoung tapi terima kasih kkkkkk~." Kata Seokmin.

"Kau benar-benar selalu muncul saat orang sedang berciuman yah, Soonyoungie." Kata Mingyu dan Soonyoung hanya tersenyum.

-istirahat-

Seperti sebelumnya, Seokmin, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Jihoon dan Soonyoung pergi ke kantin bersama, sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir mereka pergi bersama tapi ada perubahan atmosfer di antara mereka, seperti kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan terpancar keluar.

Mereka berkumpul seperti biasa, ada Chan juga di sana meski dia satu-satunya orang yang tanpa pasangan tapi Chan mendapat perhatian lebih dari pada hyungduelnya.

"Kau mau makan apa Jihoonie?" Tanya Soonyoung, membuat Jihoon menatapnya, berpikir sebentar.

"Apa saja, terserah padamu Soonyoungie." Kata Jihoon dan duduk di sebelah Seungkwan.

10 pasang mata yang belum tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka menatap bingung.

"Jihoonie?" Kata Jeonghan.

"Soonyoungie?" Kata Seungcheol.

"Nde?" Kata Soonyoung dan Jihoon bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua... berkencan?" Tanya Seungcheol. _Tunggu? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya._ Batin Seungcheol.

"Nde." Jawab keduanya mengangguk dan saling menatap dengan senyum bahagia terpampang jelas di wajah mereka.

"MWO?!" Seru mereka (Seungcheol dkk, kecuali Chan serta SoonHoon) tak percaya, mereka ingin membuat moment romantis untuk keduanya besok, tapi keduanya sudah berbaikan dan jadiaan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

Cinta, moment, dan takdir, tak akan pernah bisa kau duga, kapan, pada siapa dan bagaimana itu terjadi. Kau hanya harus mengikuti arus dan jadilah dirimu sendiri. Soonyoung dan Jihoon juga akan seperti itu mulai sekarang, jangan lupa untuk jujur pada dirimu sendiri dan juga pada orang-orang sekitarmu, karena itu akan membuatmu lebih bahagia dalam kehidupan ini.

.

.

.  
.The End.

.

.  
.

 **Balasan Review~**

First buat **nitaayota** yang dulu pernah minta SeokSoo entah kamu masih baca cerita ini atau enggak tapi aku udah bikini SeokSoo loh :v gomawo udah ngasih saran kkk~

Buat **Kim ChenMin, gg0098, soonseok9697,** dan **Uhee** kkkkk~ Selamat anda benar menebak :v pujaan hati Seokmin ya Jisoo :v kok bisa tahu sih? :'v padahal gak ada bilang-bilang dah kalo ntu bang Jisoo :'v

 **nadiyaulya02** : kkkkk~ gomawo udah selalu nunngu kelanjutan cerita ini:* kkk~ itu bang Jisoo kaka~:v

 **gg0098** : kkkkk~ yup anda benar~ dapet pelukan cinta dari bang Seokmin karena udah bener nebaknya kkkk~ tapi beneran deh kok bisa tahu sih? :'v

 **Kim ChenMin** : kkkkk~ mereka gak ada yang tahu jika SoonHoon punya rasa yang sama :v Minghao enaknya dipeluk #ditendangJun :'v mereka bahkan bercumbu di depan Dino :''v #tendangauthorygbikinmataDinogakpoloslagi :'v seperti yang kakak/? Tebak sebelumnya di chapter 6/? Itu bang Jisoo .

 **RGaniaa** : kkk~ belum kakak :v mereka jadiannya di sini :v karena aku masih mau mereka saling curi-curi pandang dulu sebelum jadian .

 **Xolovelydesy** : itu bang Jisoo kakak~ coba kalo Jeonghan eomma yang digebet Seokmin mungkin udah gepeng dia :'v

 **KittyJihoon** : kkkkk~ sabar kakak :v eh tapi aku liat review kakak ke kirim kok :v kkkkk~ ini udah bersatu kok sahabat Soonhoon/? Meski awalnya ngenes berharap akhirnya mereka kan selalu bersama selamanya/? #apalahini :v bhak :v ciee yang patah ati Jihoon lebih sayang Soonyoung, tenang kak ambil aja Jihoonnya ntar aku yang ngambil Soonyoung #smirk #dilempargitarsamauji :''v ini udah end kakak tapi maunya ada part bonusnya tapi tapi tapi ujian menunda segalanya :''v semangat buat lanjutin ffnya kakak;;) setia nungguin kelanjutannya :v

 **Rsty764** : kkkk~ mian baru bisa update :'v banyakin review dulu #plak :v tenang Seokmin ternyata jatuh hati sama Jisoo kkkkk~

 **Kang Chaerin** : kkkk~ enggak :v ceritanya aja begitu biar penasaran siapa yg digebet ama bang deka :v padahalkan Seokminnya udah udah jatuh hati ama Jisoo oppa~ dia manis tapi ganteng plus sexy :'v #mimisanseketika

 **mongyu0604** : kkkkk~ saengieeee~~ maapkan eonni karena baru post enddingnya :v karena Jihoon pengen diperhatiin sama Soonyoung #dilemparkeyboard :'v bhak :v jangankan dichap sbeelumnya disini aja mereka bercumbuuu astagaaa tutup matamu deekkk :''v bang Jisoo dek :v emang berani ama bang Jisoo ntar kena ceramahnya loh :v ituuu udah jadian dedek :v gimana? Konyolkan jadiaanya :v eonni awalnya ngira dia cewe tapi pas liat dia tepos pikiran itu hancur seketika :'v kkkkk makasih review panjangnya saengieee #pelukciumWonwooplusWoozi :v

 **otokeLic** : kkkk~ sayangnya seokmin ama bang Jisoo kakak :''v

 **JonginDO** : makasih udah nunggu~ gomawo udah mau review;;)

 **Ntaekookie** : itu bang Jisoo kakak :v kkkkk~ soalnya yang bikin juga greget gegara mereka gitu-gitu mulu aja pas lagi di panggung :''v

 **soonseok9697** : kkkkk~ yup harapan anda terkabul ;v itu emang abang Jisooo kkkkk~ :v

 **Paperoheart** : kkkkk~ itu memang bukan Jihoon atau Soonyoung kakak :v

 **Uhee** : hueehh mian eonni, review eonni sebelumnya baru kebaca gegara baru kekirim :''v huntung yang ini chapternya aku tunda jadinya bisa bales deh . kkkkk~ ntar aku bikin lagi kok kak tenang aja :v mereka jadiannya konyol kan kak? :v

 **Jung Heerin** : kkkkk~ kan pada gengsian makanya gitu :v hunting nyatu coba kalo enggak :v yang di peluk? Itu bang Jisooo . bang seokmin jatuh ati ama Jisoo . si SoonHoon jadian saat temen-temennya mau bikinin moment romantic bhak :v #poorSeungcheoldkk/?

 **Elfishynurul** : kkkk~ aku udah baca review kamu sebelum-sebelumnya mian baru bisa bales karena baru baca juga :''v makasih yah udah mau review,dan makasih juga udah mau nunggu lanjutan ff abal-abal ini kkkk~

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca, selalu mereview, memfol &fav cerita ini kkk~ akhirnya bisa selesai juga~ . mian gak bisa nulis satu-satu siapa aja yang udah ngeriview karena waktu mepet banget :'v Mianhae buat yang Reviewnya gak kebales :''v terima kasih atas semangat yang selalu kalian berikan padaku~ #terharubarengDivaBoo_

 _17 februari 2016 - Chukkaeee buat Seventeen ciee dapet piala lagi :v Hoshi oppa yang ngomong uyee #loncatbahagiabarengWoozi/? . ada JunHao moment juga :'v #diabetesseketika :v Woozi entah kenapa tebar aegyo di sana :v btw muka Woozi berasa mau deketin Hoshi tapi gk bisa :'v #poorWoozi. Ini udah tanggal 18 February yah? :v SAENGIL CHUKKAE DK &VERNON . ciee tambah tuaaa~ #plak Chukkae oppa karena dapat hadiah istimewa dengan menang award. dan pas lagi ngetik balasan review tau-tau bang Dk ama Vernon on di V App jadilah ini ff terbengkalai lagi, mian :'v_

 _Aku minta maaf karena endnya begini/? Entah kenapa ketulis dan kepikiran begitu :v dan maaf soal adegan bercumbu/? Di perpustakaan itu :v huntungnya si Chanie neriakin hyungduelnya coba kalo gak? Bisa-bisa ini ff berubah jadi rate M :v dan sebenarnya itu kesalahan author, karena berpikir gak bener/? waktu nulis ff chap ini :v dan juga sebenarnya pengen sih ngasih Part Bonus tentang keseharian SoonHoon yang sangat romantic sejak mereka jadian :v cuman masih gak ada waktu karena mulai sabtu ini aku udah UPK :'v dan UPKnya sampe hari selasa :''v jadi mungkin setelah itu aku baru bikinin tapi tergantung review juga sih mau enggaknya aku bikini part bonus itu. Ah benar apa ada yang sadar kalo part ini berasa panjang banget dari yang biasanya aku tulis? Kkkkk~ karena ini last chapter jadi aku bikin panjang meski gak sepanjang cintaku untukmu/?*eh :v semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya, kritik dan saran sangat diterima asalkan menggunakan kata-kata yang membangun bukannya ngejatohin :'v_

 _Maaf juga Endnya gak sesuai yang kalian harapin dan ngecewain kalianT.T setelah cerita ini aku berharap kalian mau baca cerita-cerita buatanku selanjutnya:) dan kalau kalian nemu atau punya cerita SoonHoon bisa kalian req ke aku? :v aku perlu asupan cerita SoonHoon :''v kalian bisa hub aku di Line (id : yayaerma) atau Twitter ( ayaerma16). Atau kalian mau tanya-tanya kapan aku bikin ff SoonHoon atau sekedar pengen kenalan trus temenan bisa kalian add/follow aku, atau kalian pengen aku yang add/follow? Boleh boleh :v tulis aja di review ntar aku add/follow;;) let's be friend :v_

 _Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di FFku selanjutnya :v Annyeong! Saranghaee CARAT! ._


End file.
